Discovering Brielle
by i'mjustdancingintherain
Summary: Premonitions. Flashbacks. Brielle has to choose between two worlds. After being forced to remember her past, Brielle finds herself running. Always running. Until she hits a wall. Her barricade. Jasper Black. Her soulfinder. Can she believe in this fairytale? Now that she has found her soulfinder can she finally stop running? Discovering your soulfinder has never been so difficult.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction/story I've written so any reviews would be extremely welcome! Please no hate!constructive criticism will be accepted! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. (Her characters come in later on in the story). Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 1

"Brielle! Did you even hear what I just said?" My oldest sister, Sienna, was giving me one of her hour long lectures about skipping school. My mind was wondering again. After leaving all my friends back in Manchester,England I had moved with my family to a small village in Connecticut, USA, called Mystic only a month ago. I was the only one out of my large family of 9 who hadn't wanted to go. Having to start over my school year and being set back a term,I decided it wasn't necessary for me to be going to EVERY class as I knew the majority of what I was learning already.

I looked over at my sister to find her looking at me with an exasperated expression. Ah that's right she had been telling me off for skiving first and second period at school today."I don't see why you're making such a big fuss about it. I only missed Mrs Whitestone's and Mr Everleigh's classes." Both teachers had a way of making our hour with them feel like torture. Mrs Whitestone going on tangents about the history of America, which I knew nothing about as I hadn't payed much attention to my American history class in Manchester, and Mr Everleigh leaving us to puzzle over the haunting ways of Algebra by ourselves.

"You're never going to let me get through to you are you?" Sienna asked with a sigh. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

How I wished I could tell someone what was going on, but in reality I didn't fully know either. I could feel my eyes begin to droop at the tiredness that was so quickly becoming part of me. I made up excuses that it was because of the big move from England, but I knew that excuse wouldn't last forever. Sienna would never understand that the "thoughts" in my head seemed to become reality and "nightmares" premonitions.

Great. I was getting a migraine again just thinking about it. Quickly making up some feeble excuse about needing to tidy my room, when I knew it was perfectly clean, I managed to get away from Sienna's daunting question. Would I ever be able to answer that question myself? What _was_ going on in my head? When had I had my first premonition again? Oh yes, that's right: May 20th, two years ago. The only date I could bring myself to remember. I had had this weird vision that something bad would happen to my gran. I dismissed it as just a weird feeling as I didn't know how to explain to my parents that I'd had a vison. You know when you get those gut feelings? It was like that but much stronger and clearer. Gran had a heart attack only a month after that and passed away in her sleep. I had tried to warn my mum that I thought something would happen but she thought I was being silly and making up stories. She had ended the argument telling me it must have just been a bad dream if anything.

Closing my bedroom door behind me I sat on my bed and hugged my legs close to my chest, letting my chin rest on my knees. I had read books about people with "powers" and "gifts" that had premonitions like me. What where they called again? Savants. People with an extra component in their brain that enabled psychic powers.

 _Am I really considering this. There are no such thing as savants. They were just made up to make a boring world seem more alive_.

They were made up, right? Shifting into a more comfortable sitting position I let my hand trace the flowery design of my duvet cover. It reminded me of my gran who used to have a teacup set with flowers on it similar to the pattern my fingers were outlining. If only someone had believed my forewarning about her, there might have been something we could have done to stop it.

 _Don't keep blaming yourself for everything. There isn't anything you could have done,_ I told myself. _Even if someone had listened, the doctor said it was old age. Her heart just couldn't keep up with her anymore._

Giving in to my tiredness I lay down and shut my eyes _._

 _Maybe I just need some rest, to clear my head._

*To Be Continued*


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it is! The second chapter! I'm still only new to this website but I realized that I can't reply to your reviews without pming you so I thought I'd just answer your guy's questions here!

Yes! The Benedct's will make an appearance in my book! Hopefully within the next few chapters! Yaaay! It will be mainly Zed and Sky, and Yves and Phoenix.

Thank you all for your reviews!

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 2

Friday. The last few days had seemed to drag on forever, reminding me of the things in my head I needed to sort out. My mind was like a whirlwind of thoughts, realities, memories, premonitions that was getting harder for me to contain and make out what was real and what I had made up. If I didn't do something about it soon Id go crazy and scream. That really wouldn't be a good look in a classroom full of students.

Back in England I had been the popular girl in school, but here in Stonington High School I was the shy new girl who sat at the back of the class waiting for everyone to leave first before I made my exit. This particular day I was not feeling myself and raced out of the classroom as soon as the last bell rang. After getting a weird sense that there was someone at the edge of my mind judging every thought that went through my already chaotic brain I had wanted to leave right away. I'd never had this feeling before and it was scaring me. It was like someone was sitting just outside a garden fence watching as I tried to organize my garden (brain).

Just as I spotted mum's white Toyota at the pick up spot outside the entrance I collided with a tall,dark haired, fierce looking boy. He can't have been much older then me but his rough features made him look about 20.

"Watch it!" He blurted, as school books went flying.

An annoyed expression flashed across his face when he realized how aggressive he had sounded.

 _Geez macho man, don't get your nickers in a twist._ I thought to myself.

He looked down at me with an amused expression, eyes laughing. I hadn't just said that out loud had I?! How embarrassing! I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Sorry" I managed to say, dropping down to the ground in a hurried attempt to gather my books so he wouldn't see my flustered face.

"Make sure you look where you're going next time." He said as he stalked off to the far end of the car-park, picking up his earlier act of intimidation.

It was plain for me to see who I'd just run into after I had got into the safe haven of mum's car; Jasper Black. He was the schools bad boy. Rumor had it that he was also top of all his classes. How he managed to do that when he skipped so many classes made me wonder about him. He was the oldest out of two siblings, his younger brother in the year beneath me. How had I not noticed Jasper before? He had rough but sharp features, with dark eye brows and matching hair to die for. There was no mistake he was definitely the hottest boy in school. Just thinking about him made my spine tingle.

" _Get a grip on yourself, Brielle. He's way out of your league and you just don't date guys like him."_ I told myself.

"Brielle? I'm talking to you?"

Mum had been talking to me but I had got lost in my train of thought again.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

She rolled her eyes much too used to my wandering brain.

"How was your day at school,honey?"

Going over everything that had happened today I decided not to mention the weird goings on in my head that had made me uneasy all day and the weird confrontation with Jasper, so I stuck with a short answer.

"It was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

– _-_

Once we pulled into the driveway of the old, worn, tired looking house my parents had bought, I mentally prepared myself for the usual goings on in the Campbell household.

Being the youngest of seven siblings made me a target for teasing from my three older brothers, Cairo, Finn, and Luca.

Though we were from England, my whole family had white skin except for Ava and I. We were the fortunate ones with already tan, olive skin. Dad told me it was from Mum's side of the family as they all had olive skin.

I made a plan to go straight to my room after greeting everyone, but Finn stopped me.

"Hey squirt! How was school?"

Every since I was 3 he'd loved calling me that even after telling him to stop. But that's what brothers are for right? Calling you silly names? I let the annoying nickname pass this once.

"It was fine." I replied, giving him a quick smile as my mind screamed "FAKE".

Even though the smile wasn't genuine, I didn't want him to get it into his head that there was something on my mind and that my day had not in fact been "fine" and I was not fine. Because even though Finn annoyed the hell out of me, he had a protective streak that would come out whenever he thought I was hurt or not feeling myself.

Finn looked at me with a questioning look.

"I'm fine. It was fine." I sounded a bit desperate now.

His left eyebrow flew up as I made a mad dash upstairs to my room before my face could let off any of my real feelings.

An hour later there was a tap on the door and Ava, number 3 in my siblings, opened it and popped her head around the gap. Everyone in my family had a special soft spot for this particular family member.

"I'm not bothering you?" she asked, seeing my homework sprawled out in front of me.

"Not at all."

I snapped closed my Algebra book, glad to have an excuse to have a break.

She took that as an invitation to join me on my bed sitting next to me so we were both staring at a painting I had done when I was four. Mum insisted I kept it and hung it in my room when we moved house.

We sat there for about a minute just taking in the innocence of the picture with a little girl holding her mums hand. I remembered the day I painted it. It had been my first day of preschool, and I had not wanted mum to leave me there with all these strange people. The only way she was able to "escape" was to sit me at the paint table and give me a piece of paper. I sat there the whole day painting pictures of my mum and family.

Ava was the one to break the silence with her pleasant voice.

"How are you Brielle...like really? We all noticed you didn't take it so well when we said we'd be moving and you've been acting out of character ever since."

I wanted to say that I was alright, that I just had to get used to everything, the change, the new school, the people. But to my utter astonishment I found tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't bring myself to tell her what had been going on in my head the passed week, so I just sat there and let the tears slip down my face.

Pulling me to her side she wrapped her arms around me and placed a sisterly kiss on the top of my head like she used to do when I was just little. That only made me start sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh,shh..It's ok" she murmured her comfort into my hair.

I knew she was the only one I would be able to talk about my problems with and her not judging me. I pulled my head away from her shoulder where it was resting and looked up at my loving sister who had always been there for me despite the age gap of 6years.

"If I tell you will you promise to keep it between us and not think I've gone psycho.." I whispered through sobs, almost too quiet for her to hear.

But she had. Heard I mean.

"Shhh of course, sweet. I promise."

I didn't say anything at first, but I knew I wouldn't be able to take it any further. This load on my shoulders. It was too heavy, and I was beyond relieved I could lose some of it by letting the words that had been caged inside my head free.

"I'm scared.." I finally admitted. "I'm scared I'm going crazy. Since we've moved here, I've been hearing voices. In my head. Throughout the whole day today It was like I felt a presence on the edge of my mind. Watching my every move. Judging me. Am I going crazy? What's wrong with me..."

What I had said brought a chilling silence to the room. Unspoken words seemed to float around her, like there was something she knew and wasn't telling me. The Ava I knew had drifted off on a train of thought. As if she was mentally preparing herself for an explanation but not being able to find the words.

"Ava?.." I whispered.

My sister shuddered and pulled me closer. What was so difficult to say that left Ava speechless? I wondered. I pulled away from her and shifted so that I was looking straight at her. Her eyes were different. Scared? Sad? I couldn't tell...but one thing I did know was that I couldn't stand this silence anymore.

"Ava. What's wrong? Do you think I'm crazy? Is that it?" I said loud enough for her to hear for sure.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're completely normal." She smiled sweetly at me, the Ava I knew showing through again.

"Then what's wrong?" I wasn't going to let her off no matter how much she wanted to ignored my question.

"I have them too." She said quietly. "The voices. I hear them all the time. Like someone's on the phone with a friend and I can hear both sides of the conversation without them knowing."

This time I was the one to become silent. Not so sure anymore if I had really wanted the truth when I asked her about my situation.

Letting a sigh escape her lips Ava tried the best to explain what was happening. What was wrong with me. Well, what she said was "right with me".

"Do you know what savants are, Brielle?"

A nod was all I could answer with.

"I think after I tell you what I'm about to say, you'll think

I've gone crazy."

"Ava.. If it's going to help me get through what I'm going to I promise I won't think you're crazy."

"Here goes nothing," Ava sighs. "You and I. We're savants."

Ok...as strange as it all sounded, it kind of made perfect sense in my not-so-sensible head.

"You..You're not surprised...?" Ava looked at me with a questioning look.

Oh boy was I surprised, but finally I felt sure of something. Like it was the only piece of information that helped me believe in myself again.

Seeing as I wasn't saying anything, Ava took my silence as a bad thing.

"Brielle, I know it sounds absolutely stark raving mad, but I promise you it's true. You know I would never lie to y.." I cut her off before she could finish.

"No. Believe me I'm surprised, but even though you've just told me this I feel like I've known it forever..."

We both sat in silence again, but this time I didn't mind the silence. It was comforting.

My whole life I had never felt like I had fit in with my family very much. Ava the only exception and now I knew why. Well at least I think I did.

"But if we're both savants...doesn't that mean our parents would have to be savants as well?" I regretted it as soon as I had said it as a sudden realization came to me.

"Mum and Dad...neither of them look like me...or you...Ava?" I said her name with a squeal as new thoughts flooded into my brain about being left under a bramble bush in a wicker basket like some random episode of "Brambley Hedge".

"Mmmmm..I'm sorry Brielle. Mum and Dad took us both in when we were very little. They don't know I know", There it was. Confirmation that my thoughts had not been far off the truth, "and they can't know. Okay? They can't know what I've just told you."

Wow. Okay, what? Now it was starting to make crazy sense. I didn't look like my "parents" and neither did Ava. I had always felt like I didn't fit in and that was because I didn't. I needed time to process this or I would do something I regretted like storm downstairs and confront my parents, which really would not help with the situation.

" _Where are our real parents? Who are our real parents? Why did they leave us..let us go?"_ The questions were flooding my mind leaving me to drown in my despair.

"Ava? Would you let me just figure this out on my own for a bit? I need some space." Reluctantly, Ava got up and headed to the door.

"I'll explain more later. There's so much that you have to be told and so little time." With that she left, closing my door silently, leaving me to wonder about everything she just told me. I needed to get out of the house.

So I too got up, and stretched my legs, shaking out the cramp in them I hadn't even noticed was there.

I trotted down the stairs to the living room, trying to act as if I hadn't just been told that my parents who weren't actually my real parents had lied to me for 15 years. I put a smile on my face as I came into view of my "dad", Finn, and Sienna all sitting on the couch watching the rugby. All Blacks vs the Lions, I noted as I walked behind the couch, hoping they wouldn't notice me as I headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Great. Finn had noticed. I should have guessed he would.

"For a walk." I replied trying my best to sound casual.

"Since when do you go for walks..?" Ugh ok now he was getting on my nerves.

"Since today." I glared at him.

"It's getting dark, hon. Don't be long ok?" Now my dad had joined the little conversation. "and don't forget your phone!".

This time was one of the rare occasions when I had not in fact forgotten my phone, but oh he knew me so well...how ironic as I found that I knew nothing about him.

"Got it." And with that, I left to go on my walk.

*To be continued*


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey guys! Wow ok so we're onto the third chapter already! I tried making this one slightly longer, so I hope you enjoy it:)

I'm not entirely sure how many chapters there will be in this book but I just wanted to let you know that I will be adding a new chapter every week (until the book is finished:P). Thank you for your reviews! I didn't even expect anyone to read my book so thank you all! If there's anything in the book that doesn't make sense just let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix it! Your guys reviews make my day, so please don't hesitate to review!

Chocolicious467: Thank you so much for your kind words! The Benedicts will be joining the story very soon! Can't wait for you to find out how they come into the story!

Llamacorn: You have reviewed every chapter so far and just woow, thank you! Honestly means a heap to know that you'll be reading the chapters to come!

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 3

 _A house. Not like the one I live in now. It was warm, welcoming, but there was an edge of danger lurking around every corner. A threat that had not yet dropped, but he was there with me, my soulfinder, holding my hand, standing right next to me. Flashes of an energetic woman racing around the house getting everyone organized. What for? A wedding. Yes. Everyone was happy. My soulfinder turned to look at me._

I sat up abruptly as I woke up from the dream. Even though it had been a good dream, It felt so real. The feeling of his hand in mine. Who was he? My soulfinder, but did I really believe in that stuff yet?

I had come to terms with the whole savant thing the other night when I had realized how much sense it made. It was a part of me. The only part of me that made sense. I was still unsure of the whole soulfinder thing though. How could one person fall in love with a stranger? Someone you didn't know? It was all too confusing to think about, so I just put it to the side to be dealt with later.

I hopped out of bed, knowing I had school in an hour. I would be late, but I didn't care. I could still feel it. How it felt to be loved. My heart had felt full. It still did, but with what? Hope maybe? I didn't know any guy who would even consider going out with me, so I knew for a fact that this wouldn't happen for a long while yet.

Soulfinder. Threat. Love. Happiness. The dream was getting to me. It would be hard to shake it off, but I knew if I was going to concentrate in school I had to have a clear head.

" _Ok, think. Ava still has to fill you in on everything. She said there wasn't much time. Time for what? Keep your head in the game. School."_

I had so much to think about I was sure my head was going to explode.

Though with all this going on, I couldn't help but think of Friday. Jasper. I couldn't get the image of him out of my head.

" _Ugh, you're pathetic." I told myself, "He's way too normal for you. Too good for you. Too hot. Just too everything."_

–-

After thinking up an excuse to tell Ms. Harper at registration why I was running incredibly late, I grabbed my keys from the kitchen bench, and ran out to my truck. That's right, truck. A black 2004 Chevy Siverado 2500 4x4. Not that I knew what that meant. It had been a present from my oldest brother, Luca. He had given it to me only a couple days ago, when he upgraded to the newest Jeep truck he had bought. Before I was given the truck I had always been dropped off to school by either my mum or dad, so I knew I could expect a couple of weird stares from other classmates and people from my school. Luca didn't understand how happy I was I didn't have to ask my "parents" to take me anywhere anymore, and that I could drive myself.

I pulled into the carpark with a screech of tires. Glad to see a free park close by, I sped up and parked just as the last school goers where registering at reception. I jumped out of the truck, cursing profusely as my left foot landed on a rock. Now I wasn't so sure if I liked the idea of having a lifted truck as transport as I always had to jump out seeing as I was only 5.5ft. My foot throbbed as I limped to the front of my relatively new school.

It was only just then that I noticed I had attracted the attention of the bad boys. There were 4 of them. Two red heads (who looked identical. Twins, I made an educated guess), a blonde guy with surfer long hair, and Jasper. Jasper. Wow he looked as good as ever. Not that I'd know as I hadn't even met him properly, or that I'd been looking out for him everywhere I went, and most definitely not because I had casually come across his instagram account and scrolled through his whole feed...

" _You're so pathetic. Beyond pathetic. Obsessed. You're obsessed with someone you don't even know for God's sake. Get a grip. You're not some groupie. He already has girls drooling all over him at school, he doesn't need me as well."_

I looked over at them, as low whistle came from the one closest to me. The blonde. In my head I named him 'Surfer Dude', even though he absolutely would not be the type to surf in black leathers. Thinking again I renamed him 'Surfer Dude who doesn't actually surf'.

"Hey, you! What's your name, pretty?" Surfer dude who doesn't actually surf headed over to me, flanked by Jasper and crew.

Oh no, this was not what I wanted. I walked on pretending I hadn't heard him, but they reached me and headed me off before I could dive into the safety of reception.

" _You will not make a fool of yourself in front of the hottest guy in school. You will not say anything stupid."_ I ordered myself.

"Oh hey!" I said breezily with a smile that I hoped they couldn't tell was bogus. "Have we met before?" I tried to sound surprised that they had come up to me.

I tried to look 'Surfer dude who doesn't actually surf'(Ok I suck at nicknames) in the eyes, but my eyes kept wondering to Jasper, so I settled with looked at the "STONINGTON HIGHSCHOOL" sign just above their heads.

"Haven't seen you around before." he drawled. "My name's Pete. That's Jake, Saun, and Jasper." He gestured to the twins and then to Jasper.

I nodded my greeting, slightly nervous to be captured by them.

"I should really get to class. I'm already late." I said hurriedly as I tried to escape them, but Pete grabbed my arm in a hold that was slightly too tight to be called friendly. They all managed to pull off quite frightening faces when they wanted.

"Wait, what's your name?" He made it sound like a demand rather then a question.

"Um, Brielle. I really should be going though." I managed to free myself from his grip and sped walked the last few metres to the security of the school halls. I was so late Ms. Harper didn't even stop me to force an answer out of me as to why I was late, I just ran to my first class. Algebra. Ugh.

–-

 **Jasper**

I was beyond annoyed at Pete for making that poor new British girl so nervous. He was a real pain sometimes.

"I still can't believe you confronted her." I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. Take a chill pill bro. She's a real 'little' hottie and doesn't even realize it." He replied smugly.

I knew he was up to no good. I could see the sick images going through his head of what he might want to do with her. I flicked my mirrored ray bans over my eyes before any of the guys could tell how upset I was over the whole situation. They'd make fun of me for sure. I didn't get upset. Just didn't.

"Ok whatever. I'm going for a ride." I jumped on the saddle of my Harley Davidson and revved the engine. "Catch you guys later."

I sped off before they got a chance to reply. There was no doubt about. I was not going to hang around and wait for Pete to make his next move on the British girl. Yeah, okay, she was pretty I guess, petite, like a daisy, but I wouldn't admit it to the guys. Didn't even like admitting it to myself. I revved the engine again and did a wheelie, focusing on my bike rather then the English girl, Brielle, but I found that I couldn't help thinking of her.

Heading for my favorite spot in town, I couldn't help but wonder if this girl was a savant. There was a weird aura coming from her after colliding with her and her school books on Friday. It was hard not to hear the thoughts running from her as they leaked from her head. I smiled at the snarky, subconscious comment that had slipped from her mind about me being all macho an having knickers. Huh. She must be a baby savant as she seemed to have no control whatsoever over her brain.

 **Brielle**

After the disruptive encounter with Pete and his gaggle of bad boys, I was feeling quite shaken. The feeling was starting to take first place on my empathy list. Lunch break had gone by with me having to eat my lunch in the girls bathroom so I didn't have to run into them again. I knew they'd probably only found me interesting seeing as I was a five foot five inches 'tall' (I was always one to keep things positive) girl with a truck that by far towered over me at an impressive height.

Wouldn't mind running into Jasper again though...even if hadn't liked the way he just stood there scowling as Pete questioned me. I knew I couldn't possibly be the one to blame for his bad mood, but I couldn't help think that somehow I was the one who had brought on his irked attitude.

" _Always blaming yourself and over-thinking, Brielle. Not everything happens because of you."_

School was almost over. Determined not to run into Pete again I formed a sorry plan to try and catch up with just Jasper before he could make his escape from school. Providing he was still here. I still had to go over in my what I would say to him.

" _'Hey remember me? Yeah, I'm the one who walked into you on Friday and the one you cornered this morning. So what's up with the bad mood and the scowling and crap huh?'"_

This was never going to work.

–-

 **Jasper**

Knowing from experience how much my parents would yell at me for missing school all day, I decided to head back once I cleared my head. I couldn't hide the fact that everytime a British girl moved from England to a small town in America, they always brought trouble. I mean look at my cousin and his soulfinder, Zed Benedict and Sky Bright, for instants. When sky moved to Wrickenridge from Richmond there was an undoubtedly big package of issues that came with her.

" _This is hardly the same situation here. Sky didn't know she was a savant. Brielle does...I think, but either way there's no possibility she's my soulfinder. She looks to be only about 16 at the most. I'm 17 and a half."_

There was only one way to find out.

I had to meet up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Wooohooo! Chapter 4! Eeek Jasper and Zed Benedict are cousins!

Can't wait for you guys to find out what happens next! Just thought that I would mention now that bold slanted writing is telepathy,and normal slanted writing is them talking in there heads to themselves. Hope that makes sense:) Thank you so much for the reviews! I get super excited when I see that there's a new review, it really makes my day! I'm so glad that there are people reading my book. Please do not hesitate to review as it genuinely does make me so happy!

Llamacorn: Really?! So glad that you're enjoying it so far! and eeek Ed Sheeren is my favorite singer eveeer! What's your favorite song of his? Also your reviews mean so much for me! Thank yoou!

 **Disclaimer:**

Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)

CHAPTER 4

 **Brielle**

This was such a bad idea.

" _Think of another plan! This is possibly your worst by far."_

The plan I had come up with was to casually walk past Jasper, accidentally bumping into as I went. I would then hopefully have caught his attention and then coolly say _"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there!"_ (which of course I really had) _"Jasper? Is that right? I think we informally met this morning?"_ After that I would just hope he remembered me and tried engaging in conversation which would make it easy for me to eventually ask him about this morning.

Yeah this would never work.

There he was. Target was in place.

I stepped out from behind my locker where I had been hiding and headed in a somewhat straight line for him, looking around aimlessly around for something that would catch my attention, hopefully making me look like I wasn't just about to walk into him on purpose.

Before I knew what was going on, I found Jasper also heading straight for me, eyes on me the whole time. Suddenly not so confident, my pace faltered.

My heart started to beat insanely faster with ever step that brought me closer to him, and then there we were, standing in front of each other between the thinning crowd of students in the school hallway.

"Hello Brielle."

How he managed to say that so, well, dreamy was not a question I could answer.

"Oh hi, Jasper." I managed to stutter.

Oh quiet, my beating heart! There was something about this boy that made me go speechless, which I might add, is not often. Wow oh wow! My plans to stay away from him and not make a fool of myself by falling for him, vanished into thin air. I could feel a connection between us. He seemed different. As if now that the previous crowds of students had gone, he could finally be himself.

 **Jasper**

I had to try it. I had to try telepathy. I could tell from here, the aura seeping from her, she was a savant. That was my gift. I could sense the energy rocketing from her telling me she was a strong savant, but a tingling in the back of my mind told me she didn't know it.

She was wearing an oversized, navy blue knitted jumper that tucked into her slim fitting black jeans at the front. Standing in front of me like a tiny fairy, short blonde hair that reached her shoulders framing her face, bright, deep blue eyes, petite figure, I had to be careful not to reach out and rub my thumb over her rosy cheeks. I wasn't sure what it was about this girl but she made me act all out of character, or at least making the disobedient, difficult character I was obtaining, slip away.

"Sorry..." I said quietly. She looked confused, a small frown on her lips.

"For this morning." She sighed and gave a small nod.

I couldn't do it anymore, the emotions that were flooding between us was starting to make my heart beat louder than a base drum. It was too much. I closed my eyes and...

" ** _Hello?"_**

 **Brielle**

His voice in my head. It was the most pure thing I had ever experienced. Everything made sense now. All the questions faded away. I felt like I was soaring through the sky.

Fireworks went off behind my eyes as he leaned down over me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Never had I felt so wonderful before. I now knew that everything I ever lived for, was standing right in front of me. Jasper. My soulfinder. My heart felt full. This...this was the love I'd been waiting...hoping for.

" ** _Hi..."_** I whispered into his head shyly.

I'd never used telepathy before. Didn't know I could do it, but I did know that if this is what it felt like, I would never stop using it.

We stood there for a long while just holding each other, taking in the fact that we'd found each other, a discovery with chances so small, but we did it, we'd found each other.

" ** _You're a new savant aren't you..?"_** He smiled down at me when he said it, warming my heart even more.

" ** _I_ o _nly really found out a couple of days ago, but I guess I felt like deep down I always knew."_**

" ** _So..are we going to tell anyone yet?"_** I knew that eventually we'd have to tell our parents...my parents.. oh this was not going to end well.

Everything from the past few days streamed back into my head. I was adopted. My parents had lied to me, they never told me who I was or who my parents had been, if they were still alive, and I didn't know if I could ever forgive them for that.

 _Dark alleyway. I could hear her screaming. My mummy. She loved me, right? I tried to wriggle free of the arms that were holding me, whimpering when they just gripped me tighter. "Please, I beg you! Don't hurt my daughter! Please!" She sounded desperate. "Mummy!" I cried out to her but the evil lady put her hand over my mouth. "Shh shhh. You're save now" she whispered in my ear, but I wasn't. I wanted my mummy. I didn't like this evil lady, she scared me. "Brielle!" I heard my mummy screaming my name over and over again until, 'bang', it stopped suddenly. I couldn't feel her presence anymore. No...no my mummy..I wanted my mummy!_

 **Jasper**

"Brielle! What happened just then?!"

As soon as it started happening I could tell she was getting glimpses of her past. The memories surging out of her distant state of mind. I could tell she was panicking. There were things she didn't know about that were missing from her memory of the past.

I pulled her head to my chest and massaged her lower back with one hand and smoothed out the tangles in her hair with the other.

"Sh..It's alright..I'm here for you okay?"

I lead her to a bench just outside the dining hall. All the other students having left already, I knew that we wouldn't be interrupted. I tugged her onto my lap. Tears rolled down her cheeks. How could this moment go from tho happiest time of my life to my soulfinder crying? I wanted so bad to just kiss away the pain, but I knew that in this situation, it would do nothing.

"I'm adopted." She whispered, her whole body trembling. "I think my parents were killed..."

I let her cry on my shoulder for what felt like an eternity while tracing circles on her back soothingly. After a 10 minutes she reluctantly sat up and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jumper. I caught her hands in mine and put my forehead to hers, hoping some of my calmness would find it's way to her through our newly discovered link.

"I think..." she whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear. "I think the people I'm living with.. the people I thought were my parents, killed my mum."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Ok this is getting exciting! So many questions! Who are Brielle's real parents? Who are the people that she's living with now?! Eeeek we'll find out all this very soon...and THE BENEDICTS WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Llamacorn: Yass! At the moment it probably doesn't make any sense, but you will see the full picture very, very soon! Also I'm going to an Ed Sheeren concert at the beginning of next year and am super excited! My favorite song of his is Save Myself. It has a sort of relevance to my life so I love it! My second favorite is Nina.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 5

 **Brielle**

I was still dazed after every thing that had just happened, what with finding my soulfinder, and the sudden flashback I had, that I hadn't noticed Ava pull up in the front carpark. She had to have come looking for me. I knew I would have to tell her about who Jasper was to me sooner or later, so I made a guess that it would not be the latter.

Jasper and I were still tangled in each other on the little bench we had temporarily acquired. I wished we could stay like this forever, molded into each other. I never wanted to leave his side, and I could tell he wouldn't want to leave my side either. Even though I didn't know him that well, the bond that bound us together was so strong that I felt as if I had known him forever. I would never want anyone else.

"My sister's come looking for me. I should probably go." I said as I sat up straight so that my back was against his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Mmmm. Are you sure you have to ..." He murmured, knowing rightly so that I'd have to leave eventually.

"Yes, I really have to. Come on, I want to introduce you to her."

Getting up I reached my hand out and took his. Hauling himself up, he pulled me closer to him so that I could smell the pine – scented smell of his aftershave. I went up on my tiptoes and my lips hovered by his for just a second, before he gathered me into a deep kiss, exploring every corner of my mouth and onto the sensitive spot by the corner of my jaw.

"Ahem." There was a much too familiar cough from behind us.

I shoved Jasper off me, as Ava came into sight with a rather amused expression written on her face.

"Oh, um, Ava this is Jasper. My, uumm, boyfriend." I could tell by the sensation in my cheeks that I probably looked like a very ripe tomato. Jasper, on the other hand, seemed to be just as amused as Ava was about my flustered look.

"Jasper. Nice to meet you," Ava addressed him sweetly.

"And you, Ava. Sorry you had to see that." He grinned at me from ear to ear only making me more perplexed.

" _ **You can tell me, Brielle. Is he your soulfinder? Is that what it is?"**_

Her voice was soft in my head. Like a fairy sprinkling pixie dust all around, and the pixie dust being her words. It was the first time we had communicated like this.

" _ **I would like to tell her, if that's alright with you.."**_ I asked Jasper.

With the tiniest nod that only I could make out, he told me to go ahead.

" _ **Yes. Jasper's my soulfinder. Ava I really couldn't be more happy."**_

Ava gave a squeal of delight, letting Jasper know I had broken the news to her. She came forward and gave me a tight hug, and then to make me even more embarrassed, she gave Jasper one of her bear hugs. Knowing her, and the planner that she was, I had to get her out of here before she started making a fool out of herself and me by planning my wedding or something.

"Ok! Ava! Don't you have to be somewhere!?" I hinted strongly at her to leave me and Jasper to get to know each other, telepathically reminding her that we had only just met. Kind of.

 **Jasper**

The thoughts running around in Brielle's, older sister's head were quite scary. She was, in fact, planning Brielle and I's wedding. I hadn't ever thought that far ahead with Brielle yet. Heck! I'd only just met her, and although the bond between us was the strongest force in the world I couldn't help myself feel slightly intimidated by the future. Of course I knew eventually I would marry her, she was my soulfinder after all, but we were only 17 and I wasn't planning on getting married for at least another 7 years.

"OH yes, I have to go to that, um, meeting. With my, uuhh, boss," Ava stammered.

Brielle was giving her a not too subtle warning look, as Ava headed for the exit of the building.

"Well..um that's my sister." A frown formed on her forehead that I had the urge to kiss away, but I resisted the urge, knowing we still didn't know each other that well and we had a lot to catch up on.

"How about we go get a coffee?" I suggested, slipping my arm around her waist, remembering her earlier flashback that she would no doubt still be thinking about. I only hoped I could take some of the pain from her that had stormed into her life as she re-encountered the horrible memory of her mothers death.

"I'd like that," she gazed up at me through her lashes and gave me a cute smile.

–-

"What would you like?" Peering down at her, I took in every detail about her face that I could. Olive skin. She didn't wear much makeup besides maybe that foundation stuff. The mascara she was wearing was slightly smudged at the sides as a result of the tears shed prior. She had small lips, which, I could confirm, felt as soft as they looked. A lovely bubbly laugh that I had already fallen in love with.

"Jasper?" Oops, I hadn't heard her answer.

"Sorry, I got, uuh, distracted." There was that bubbly laugh I loved.

"Maybe I should go around wearing a mask so that you don't keep getting distracted," she answered with a mischievous grin.

"Now that would be a crime against nature. You are too beautiful to hide behind a mask."

As if on cue an annoying boy from my class happened to pass, and made a low whistle that I for sure knew wasn't for me. I gave him my hardest stare that, as I had hoped, made him panic and take off at a rather fast pace in the opposite direction.

"Ok maybe for my sake, you should wear a mask in public. I don't know if I can handle all the stares you'll be getting from passerby's." She elbowed me in the rib, which only caused us both to laugh.

That's when I knew for sure, I would get a lot of joy fending off the competitors that went after my soulfinder.

 **Brielle**

"Enough of that. Back to ordering. I'll have an "Iced Caramel Mochiato" with an extra skidly-do of caramel and whipped cream on top, please." I listed out my order to the waitress standing by our table as she wrote it all down.

"And you?" I turned to Jasper, who was gaping at me.

"Umm, I'll have, uh...I'll have the same. Thank you." He addressed the waitress, still staring at me with wonder.

"Anything else, loves?" The waitress swooped on us again.

"No, that's all, thank you!"

I watched her walk away to fulfill our order, then turned my eyes back to Jasper.

"What is it?" I asked. "Never seen an English girl order at a cafe?"

Snapping out of his entranced state, he reached out and cup my head in his hands.

"First time, and I think I like it." He looked at me with that amused look he gave me earlier.

"Well then, if that's not how you order, how would you have done it? Huh?"

I looked at him with a twinkle in my eyes.

"Ok, for a starter, I normally order something like a Cappuccino or Flat White. I might even ask for a hot chocolate if I'm feeling adventurous. Second, no one in America knows what the word skidly-do means. You're very British."

"Is that a bad thing?!" I mock pouted.

He smiled at me with the most amazing smile that made the edges of his lips turn up every so slightly causing cute dimples in his cheeks.

"It's everything but bad." He confirmed.

–-

It was just past 6pm when we left the little coffee shop on Main Street. We had talked for so long yet it was like we had only been talking together for two minutes. We talked about our families, well, mostly his, about school and what our college plans were, we talked about ourselves. Little things. Like what our favorite color's were. His dark purple, and mine navy blue.

"I would like to introduce you to my parents and brother sometime." He said, putting his jacket over my shoulders as we headed back to the school to pick up my truck.

"I would like to meet them." I smiled up into his eyes and then somehow got distracted with his hair, how messy it looked, but the cute messy. I had the sudden urge to brush my fingers through it and feel if it was as soft as it looked. Caught up in the moment I put my hand up to his face and traced the outline of his jaw.

We entered into the deserted carpark of my school. It had got quite dark out and it would not be long before the moon was high in the sky. We reached my truck just as the first stars started shining down on us.

"Brielle..." Jasper groaned as he pulled me against his chest and kissed my forehead.

I placed my hand over his heart with and traced the "be human" logo on his shirt.

"You smell really good." I admitted sheepishly, hoping that it didn't sound too stupid. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was clingy.

"Don't say stuff like that it'll make me go crazy." He whispered in my ear, and then leaning into me so that our bodies were molded together.

"Maybe I want you to go crazy..." I pressed my palm to the bare skin of his lower back, under his black t shirt, sending, much to my delight, shivers up his spine.

In one swift move he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and backed me up against my truck. Leaning in he brushed kisses starting at my neck and slowly making his way up to my lips.

Wow, this boy could kiss for sure. It made me wonder how many other girls had had the pleasure to be on the receiving end of his kisses. For my sake, I shoved the image of him with other girls out of my head, and deepened the soft exploration of each others mouths.

I wasn't sure how long we'd be able to do this for. The kissing. Being together. I still didn't know much about this whole soulfinder thing, but it was expected that we stay together for the rest of our lives. That scared me a hell of a lot. I was only 17 after all and I kind of thought I'd date a few guys before I even thought about marriage. I really didn't want to disappoint Jasper though, so I kept those thoughts to myself.

Just as we pulled away from each other, what sounded like the crack of a firework filled the air, and a bullet shot into the top panel above the truck where our heads had been only seconds earlier.

"WHAT THE.." Jasper was as much in shock as I was. Was someone shooting at us?!

"GET DOWN!" I screamed and tugged Jasper to the ground, falling over and grazing my knee as I went. Another bullet pinged into the door of my truck where Jasper's back had been only seconds earlier.

"I saw that one almost too late. I'm so sorry!" I started crying, the tears running down my face like Nigeria Falls.

"Sshhh come on, Brielle! We have to get away from here! I'm fine. Just in shock but fine." He placed a quick kiss on my cheek as if to reassure me we would be alright and then motioned for me to follow him as we commando crawled to the other side of the truck.

"ON the count of three I'm going to open the truck door and you have to jump in ok!? Keep as low to the seat as possible!"

"Jasper! I don't know if I can do this! Someone's shooting at us! We need to call the police!" I was panicking. Of course I was panicking! The tears were falling faster and harder.

He took both my hands in his as we crouched behind the truck and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Look at me." He looked me in the eyes, his see green gaze striking me deep in my soul. Even in such a serious moment, he took my breath away. "We're going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here. On the count of three ok? 1...2...3!"

With all the effort I could muster I jumped into the passenger seat of the truck banging my head on the dash board as I did. Jasper was close behind me, already starting the truck, and then we were off. Racing out of the carpark with a screech of tires and speed that threw me back against the window resulting in mw banging my head. Rather hard, may I add.

"Frick!" I grabbed my seat belt and buckled in as we went around another bend in the road.

It was only then I noticed, we were driving away from the police station, and my house, in the opposite direction.

"I can't lead the shooters to your house. They might still come after you. I'm taking some back roads to my house. My parents will know what's going on." Sensing my hesitance or maybe reading my thoughts, Jasper had answered the question as to why he wasn't taking me home.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the first number that I was taught to call in a situation like this. The Police. As I put the phone to my ear, Jasper caught my hand and snatched my cell off me, hanging up on a rather puzzled officer.

"Why'd you do that!?" I almost shouted it.

"We can't talk to the police about this. It wasn't a coincidental shooting. They were hunting us. They know what we are. Savants."

"That's crazy! Why would they want to kill us for being savants, and how the hell did they know we were savants anyway..?!" I was getting annoyed at the fact Jasper wasn't even shocked that someone had tried killing us.

"The anti-savant league. They're an ever growing group of people who are against us savants because they think we will try take over the world or something."

"I'm calling my parents. I need them to know I'm alright. They'll get worried when I don't turn up." I went to grab my phone out of Jasper's hand but he held it out of my reach, opened his window and threw my phone out of the moving car.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I was beyond shocked now at what was going on. There was stuff he knew, but wasn't telling me. It was kind of funny how many times this had happened to me in the past couple of weeks.

"There's a tracker in your phone. My guess is the people who were shooting at us put it there."

This was insane. I always had my phone on me, ever since my parents had given it to me for my 17th birthday. Ok, so I was notorious in my family for forgetting my phone at HOME, but I'd always had it on me outside of the house, making it impossible for someone to put a tracker in it.

Unless...the people who gave me the phone put the tracker in it...

"Your parents put the tracker in your phone, Brielle, and I have a pretty mad guess at who was shooting at us as well."

My jaw shot open, my eyebrows raising to the roof.

"My parents."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** OMG WHAAAT! What' up with Brielle's parents?! AND OMG GET READY FOR THE BENEDICTS IN THIS CHAPTER!

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Honestly, every time I see there's a new review I get so excited I could do a happy dance!

P.S Soooo sorry this chapter came in so late! I had writers block for a couple of days and then couldn't seem to get it perfect! Hope you like it anyway!

Llamacorn: Guuuurrll, you review every single chapter and I'm so happy you do! Also I'll make sure I have loads of fun at Ed's concert for the both o us! Also who's your favorite guy/girl character in the Finding Sky series?! xx

Prettyweirdgirl: Sorry! I love cliffhangers! They get me really excited for writing the next chapter! Thank you so much for your review. It means a tooonn! Have you read all of the Finding Sky series including Misty Falls etc? Which is your favorite?

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 6

 **Jasper (Jasper's mum's name is Loretta)**

It had only been a few hours since I had personally met Brielle and had discovered she was my soulfinder. I knew she had a lot of baggage from her past that she was struggling to carry. All I wanted to do was free her from all the pain that she was going through and take the weight off her petite shoulders, but that all changed when her parents had started shooting at us. I had to be the one to tell her who they really were, and I knew that would tear her apart.

 **Three weeks earlier**

I could hear mum on Skype with her sister, Aunty Karla, downstairs. They were talking about me. About how I was slipping, and was heading the bad way. Ugh I hated being talked about behind my back. Sometimes I wished my younger brother, Reagan, wasn't such a straight laced version of me because it made my parents pick him as a favorite over me.

I heard my mum change the subject from me to Reagan, when Aunty Karla asked about him.

"He's doing great! He's getting the highest grades in every class, and has really taken to science." I could just feel my mum beaming as she talked about him and everything he was good at.

Reagan was only a year younger then me, and looking a heck of a lot like me. Stupid curly hair that went everywhere and didn't do what you ever wanted it to do, height that soared above everyone else at an impressive 6.3ft, and naturally tan skin that came from my mum's Hispanic side. We had roughly the same shape face, mine being sharper at the edges, his more round. His eyes were a sky blue, where mine were sea green. Many people thought I was the youngest, seeing how wise and intellectual my younger brother was, but I would assure them that he was the baby of the family.

"JASPER! COME DOWN AND SAY HI TO AUNTY KARLA!" Mum called from the kitchen.

I knew as soon as I went down there I would be swamped by disapproving looks and questions from both my mum and aunty, so I did what I could do best in a family of savants, and put up my strongest shields. Windsor Castle strong. Both my mum and aunty could see glimpses of the future and read other peoples thoughts without even meaning to, but when they were together, they were unstoppable.

Bracing myself as I went downstairs, I heard my mum telling my aunt what nice day it was out. It was storming, but mum wouldn't admit that to her sister who lived in Wrickenridge, Colorado, where it was like 90 degrees everyday.

"Hi Aunty Karla." I addressed my aunt as I walked up behind mum on the laptop.

"Jasper, darling! How are you!?" She smiled over enthusiastically.

"Fine." I muttered as I raised my eyebrow at mum.

Both sisters exchanged an insufferable look.

"Ok, what's up. What have I done now?" I knew I was in for a lecture from both of them.

"Oh calm down, Jasper! You're getting all flustered!" Mum gave Aunty Karla a side-wards glance as if looking for reassurance. My Aunty gave a slight nod of encouragement to her.

"Well, dear. Your aunty and I were talking about you.." Great. I knew it. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "..and we think that you might be heading the same way Zed did before he met Sky..."

Deciding it was best to just listen to what they had to say, I roamed the kitchen cupboards, looking for something to eat. I settled for an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the counter, and took a seat across from mum so I didn't have to see them both giving me disfavoring looks.

I took a bite of my apple as she continued.

"When Zed found Sky he realized that his actions weren't the actions that would get him anywhere in the future...a future with his soulfinder. So your aunt and I have discussed this a lot and..."

This was getting interesting, the silence coming from the laptop in front of mum was rather unusual.

"..we think that it might be a good idea to ask Crystal to find your soulfinder for you.."

The apple in my mouth turned to sawdust. I swallowed the now tasteless fruit.

"What happened to the 'No soulfinders until you're 18' thing?" I grumbled.

Even though everyday I wonder where she might be, or when I might meet I her, or what she would look like, I never really thought about finding her until I was at least 18. My oldest cousin Trace had met his soulfinder, Diamond, when he was 24, and I had always thought that was roughly a reasonable age to settle down.

"Well, we know how much Zed changed after meeting Sky and he was just like you! Doing the same things, getting in trouble, making a reputation at school..." Mum argued her point.

"At least think about it, Jasper. We only want the best for you." My aunties voice came from the laptop once more.

–-

A couple of days had gone past before I came up with a decision about the soulfinder situation. Both my mum and my dad had organized for us to spend Thanks Giving at our cousins in Wrickenridge, and I had decided that with the whole family being there, I would ask Crystal to find my soulfinder for me in private. AWAY from my families crazy Thanks Giving celebrations.

I had not yet told my parents about what I had decided to do, and they gave me the perfect opportunity when they called me from my room.

"Jasper Black! Come downstairs at once!" My dad nearly shouted it from the living room.

I knew I was in some kind of trouble when he called me by my full name.

What could I possibly have done now?

I sauntered down the stairs as slowly as I could, already thinking up excuses that I had no idea what to use for yet.

"Ok, I admit, I haven't been the most perfect son, but you already have one of those and another one would be a total bore!..what have I done now huh?" Turning into the living room, I said my piece before they could accuse me of anything, not knowing that what they had to say had nothing to do with my recent behavior.

They both looked at me with mouths forming perfect "o's".

"Whatever you thought we called you down for, it's not that." My dad said in his fatherly tone of voice that meant he was worried for me.

"Oh..Right.." I stammered.

"Well, what we really called you down for was that we've had a heads up from your cousin, Victor, that in a few days there will be a family moving nearby, who we have reason to believe are working for the anti-savant organization."

This would explain the urgency in his call when he shouted for me earlier, but I sensed there was more.

"..and? There's more?" I tried reading his thoughts as I knew he was keeping something from me, but I hit a wall. He had his shields up. This was serious.

"Victor has informed us that this organization has been around for a very long time. Longer then any of us expected, and we have been informed by members of the Savant Net that they haven't just stopped at "interrogations", as they like to call them, but they have not hesitated to take lives. Savant lives."

Of course I would not forget the stunt Eli Davis had pulled on one of my friends, Angel, almost drowning her.

"We don't think their arrival here is a coincidence. We think they know your powers, and your strength. Your ability to detect a savant would be very useful to them and their co-op." My mum added.

I knew where this was going.

"If you guys think I'm going to go on lock-down until you find out whether these people are who you think they are, then you're wrong. I have end of year exams coming up! If I mess these up, I would have to re do the whole year!"

Even though my parents thought I didn't keep up with my studies and they were just subjects that bored me to death, I thrived from learning. I loved learning. If there was one thing I could do without having to think too hard, it was algebra, but I wasn't exactly wanting to go the brainy way, like my older cousin Yves. I would never pull it off. I liked the reputation I had earned. Not exactly the one my parents wanted, but I liked it and they knew it.

"Alright. We won't keep you at home, but there will be boundaries. No going out with that gang of yours. You know your mother and I don't like them. You will not be able to use your gift, telepathy, or telekinesis outside of this house. Both you and your brother will have a curfew." My dad was persistent with his plan that he thought was somehow "protecting" me.

"Wait, but that's not fair! They're my friends! I don't see you making a fuss about Reagan not seeing his friends."

"It's only for your safety, dear." So mum was good cop. I could handle that.

"No. It's not just for my safety. You've wanted to have these rules put in place long before you knew this anti-savant family was moving into the neighborhood. It's only brought them forward. Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me that when this family is gone, these rules will be too? I know I'm not your favorite son, and that I do things that you don't approve of, but I thought at least you'd be half decent parents when it came to something like this, rather then finally being able keep me caged up in here just because you don't like my friends..."

I knew I was going way too far. Neither of them deserved me talking to them like this, but I couldn't hold back when I sensed hesitation from them, indicating that everything I had said was true. I could see the utter astonishment in my dad's eyes that I was jumping to these conclusions, but something inside me told me it wasn't just that. It wasn't just a conclusion. It was the truth.

"Well you now what. I don't like you. I am tired of being the son that you don't like to talk about with other parents because I'm not good enough for you.."

I could see the tears running down my mum's flushed cheeks and dad's angry face looking at me, infuriated that I had upset his wife, his soulfinder, but it only seemed to make me dig a deeper hole for myself.

"..So you don't have to deal with me anymore ok? I'll get out of your hair. You can finally have your perfect family with one perfect son. I won't be a bother to you anymore."

With that I stormed out of the living room, into the hallway, only to be confronted by some unexpected visitors.

"Zed warned us you might try to storm off, and under the circumstances, it was a really bad idea." Victor stood in front of me with his steely gaze directed at me, Trace and Uriel flanked him. "We flew in from Denvor this morning."

Uriel stepped forward and gestured to the living room where I could hear my mum sobbing and dad murmuring comfort to her.

"I think you have an apology to make." I glared at him, and then at Victor, and Trace. Damn their timing.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: EEEKK! Victor is so mysterious! I love it! Keep reading to find out the main reason Victor, Trace, and Uri are in town!

Thank you guys so much for reading my chapters! I love seeing that there are new people reading my fanfic! Sorry that the chapters are coming in at different times, and not consistent. I am trying to get together a schedule so that I can upload one new chapter every week, on a certain day.

Llamacorn: Twilight is one of my favorite movies! That's where I got the name Jasper (he's my favorite vampire) and then Black, from Jacob Black! My favorite couple is definitely Zed and Sky as well! I get chills down my spine just reading about them! I do have to say though, that out of all the guys, my favorite is Hal Robinson from Summer Shadows. I feel like I am a mix of both Angel and Summer. I can be quite calm and collected and think ahead, and then I can be jumping around from roof to walls when I get excited.

Rozawillow03: OMG thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the story! It's amazing when you find someone who writes like you do. Have you written any fanfics? You should definitely write a finding sky fanfic! I would totally read it! Xx

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 6

 **Brielle**

 **Three weeks earlier**

Great. We were moving. Again. We always moved. It was starting to become a thing, a regularity, when I desperately wanted just to stay in one place for at least a year. Was that too hard to ask? But no, my dad's work needed him to be flexible wherever, whatever his job was, his boss liked him in different places. My dad never liked anyone asking about his job, all I knew was that he was some sort of agent for some organization that dealt with bad people. When I was in first grade, I used to go around at school telling everyone my dad was a police officer. At least that's what I thought he was, but now, in truth, I had no idea who he was. Because of his job, we had moved twice this year already and I had only just made some really good friends, and become the schools popular girl. Even though I didn't like having a title or specific role to be called by, I enjoyed people liking me for once, and having friends. I never had time to make any good friends when we'd only just move a couple months later. This time we were moving to a small "quaint village", as my mum described.

"Brielle! I've been calling you for almost ten minutes! The taxi will be here in less then five minutes. Get your stuff downstairs so we can be ready."

Finn interrupted my train if thought by bursting into my room unannounced. He really needed to stop doing that.

"FIN! GET OUT! I could have been getting changed!" I shoved him out of my room.

"Fine, just hurry downstairs. We don't have long." With that he left.

I pulled my suitcase out of the room that had been mine for only 4 and a half months. I was already attached to it. The lyrics to The Script's song Breakeven running through my head.

" _and what am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you,_

 _What am I supposed to say when i'm all choked up and you're ok._

 _I'm falling to pieces..."_

Geez! Was I really getting sentimental over a room!? In truth, yes, it had been the only room that I had spent so long in. I had grown attached to it. Such a stupid thing to do, but how could I not? I only ever stayed in one room for two or three months, so when I stayed here longer, I felt closer to something I would never have.

Sighing, I closed the door to my bedroom, the one I loved more than any other. Who knew you could get attached to a room?

A large palm lay on my shoulder.

"Come on, sweet face, I know it's hard, but who knows, you might like this next place a lot better. Make new friends. You're going to love it ok? I promise." I turned around to see Luca looking down at me, his bright blue eyes slightly fading when he saw the sad look on my face.

"Don't worry, darl. At least we're all together right?" He put his rough hand on cheek and pulled me into a hug. Though I hated picking favorites out of my siblings, Luca was by far a favorite. He called me sweet names, he was protective like I always imagined a big brother to be, he always had my best interests at heart, and we were much alike in a lot of things, including our devoted love to cookies and cream ice cream.

I gave him a tight squeeze and then released him from the brotherly embrace. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, stood up straighter, and put on a smile.

"Let's go wow America with our adventurous attitude toward moving, shall we?" I put my arm out in a mock version of a lady royal.

"After you ma'am." We both laughed at our playful gestures.

Grabbing my suitcase, Luca was only a couple steps behind me, when Finn caught sight of me.

"You weren't crying were you?! Come on, squirt, you have to pull yourself together if you want to make it in this world. You can't get all upset about a room."

Luca reached the bottom of the stairs just after I did and rolled his eyes at me.

"Just ignore him, sweet. He's only trying to rile you up."

I stood on my tipy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I know how to handle boys like Finn. You have to face them head on. Show them no weakness, so when they try pull it from you, you hit them where they can't handle it." Finn scowled at me and sauntered off to find mum and dad. Chuckling, Luca passed by and went to put my bags in the taxi van that had arrived outside.

I gave one last smile in the house that I had come to call home. I was moving. Not just to another part of Manchester, but to America. I was moving country, and that was so much more daunting.

–-

My first few moments in America were not ones that you would want in a scrapbook. After making our way through customs we collected our luggage. Dad said he'd treat us all to McDonald's as we were all starved and tired. Food would definitely help.

After placing our orders and gaining comments from almost everyone we came across about how large our family was, I picked a table for us to sit at and pulled a couple more chairs towards it.

"Ugh it's so hot here! So humid! I think I'm going to get up and change into some more suitable clothes." Sienna announced not long after starting her Big Mac.

"I'll come. I need to change out of these clothes before I die of hyperthermia." I got up and grabbed my bag from the chair next to me.

"Anyone else?" They all shook their heads, too busy enjoying their first American meal, that wasn't so American.

Sienna and I walked side by side to the girls bathroom before I realized my mistake.

"Damn! I left my bag with all my makeup in it, in Manchester!"

We had been late for our flight and I had left my bag in the taxi we took.

"Really!? Brielle! They don't have the same brands of makeup in America as they did in England. That's why you were supposed to take it on the plane in your carry on bag!"

"I know! I completely forgot about it! We were in such a rush. Ugghh, maybe we can have a look in Duty Free? I can't go to school tomorrow with no makeup."

It sounded pathetic, but I didn't have the same flawless skin like most girls. I had blemishes all over my face, though not big they were still noticeable if I didn't wear concealer.

Sienna gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I would offer you some of my makeup, but we don't exactly have the same skintone. Ask Ava to borrow some. We'll go shopping in the weekend and see what we can find."

–-

That was how I came to my first day of school in America with white ripped jean shorts, a union-jack cropped t-shirt, my brothers jumper, and patchy makeup. I was sure to make a fashion statement. I hadn't had time to unpack all my clothes yet and I could hardly come to school naked.

I learned quite quickly who to hang with and who to stay away from. A couple of girls from my algebra class had taken me under their wing, no doubt thinking of me as a poor lost British girl, who had no sense of style at all.

"After lunch break all the grade 12 students have to report to the auditorium. Apparently someone flooded the boys bathrooms and they don't know who it was but someone said they were in grade 12." Jo informed as we walked to the dining room.

"I bet it was one of the bad boys...Jasper perhaps?" Lola giggled only to get an elbow in the side from Jo.

"Oooooh you like him don't you! I knew it! This is major news. Lola the princess geek has fallen for Jasper the hot crime lord."

This time I was the one to elbow Jo in the ribs.

"OH stop it! She can like whoever she wants, and what is this anyway? First grade?" We all laughed, happy to be in each others company.

The day went by quicker then I imagined, and it was not long before the last bell rang and I found myself outside the pickup zone waiting on my parents arrival.

The sun was going down and it was getting dark our a lot earlier than normal. It was 5pm and my parents still hadn't arrived.

"Hey! Brielle, Is it?" The voice of a boy came from behind me, giving me a fright that lead to me letting out a high pitched squeak. I swiveled around and clutched my school bag, half expecting it to be a mugger.

"Oh,yes that's me. Hi." I sighed in relief as I saw Reagan Black, a boy only in the year below me. I had seen him in a couple of my classes today. Lola had informed me that he was the younger brother of the "hot crime lord" and told me that he was exceptionally well talented in all his subjects making him bored of the studies they were doing in his year. He had joined some our classes just for the fun of it.

"Sorry to have startled you." Apology accepted. This boy wasn't the average looking boy, no he had a dark mop of curls on top of his head, sky blue eyes, and a square face. "I'm Reagan Black. I was on my way out and saw that you were still waiting here."

I remember Lola telling me how the brothers looked almost identical so already knew that I would have a horribly inconvenient crush on Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my parents to pick me up. Guess they forgot." Again, I added in my head. I was always the one who was forgotten in our family. They would forget to pick me up, forget to call me for dinner, and so the list goes on. I still loved my family dearly. It was just rather annoying to wonder whether I should wait around for them to come for me or walk home.

"Ah I see. I could give you a lift if you like? You've only just arrived from England, right?"

I considered his offer for just a second before remembering I was in a strange country, and he was a stranger. "That's very kind of you, but I think I'll just walk. I need the fresh air." I smiled at him politely and said excused myself to start walking and said goodbye.

 _Farewell, oh good-looking one, farewell._ I watched him ride off on his motorbike in the opposite direction to my house, making a mental note that I wouldn't be able to pass his house as I walked home and catch a glimpse of this intriguing Jasper.

–-

"I'm hooome! Did you miss me!?" I skipped through the hallway to the kitchen to find my mum sitting at her laptop doing some work. For dad no doubt. She jumped in her seat and snapped the lid closed. Oops, I must've frightened her. I wasn't usually so loud, so happy, that I had taken her by surprise.

"Brielle! You startled me!" She clutched her hands over her beating heart. "I take it you had a good first day of school?"

"It was ok. I made a couple of friends here and there, but I like to hang out especially with these two girls, Jo and Lola." I grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard to snack on while I informed mum on the days events.

"Algebra is boring. I already know most of the stuff 'cause I did it back in England. I probably should have taken more notes in my American history class back there as well, seeing how little I knew about it today in the quiz we were given." I crunched on my Cherios thoughtfully and then decided it best to finish my homework up before dinner.

"Don't forget to call me for dinner! I'm half starved to death!" I called down to my mum who muttered something about paying the bills, and taxes being so stupid in America.

I closed my bedroom door on her mumbling. Today had been a good start. I only hoped it would go on like this. Jo and Lola would both be away on holiday with their families for the next couple of weeks, so I would be on my own.

I went over toady's events in my head one last time, analyzing every situation carefully and being very meticulous as if I was a detective looking for a clue. For me it was to see if I had done or said anything that would later embarrass me completely.

 _No embarrassing moments: Check! Make knew friends: Check! Have a great first day at school: Check!_

I could tell already. My time here in America was going to be a life changer for me, but I no where near expected what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The idea of the previous chapter was to get a kind of insight on what Brielle's life was like before moving, so you can see how much she's changed. Going from being the popular girl, to skipping classes and trying to stay out of everyone's way. In that respect I find that I am quite like the main character. I used to be quite popular in my circle of friends, and even though I didn't move away from them, I moved on from them in some regard. I realize now that they treated me quite bad and even though it still effects me, like getting behind on my school work, dodging people wherever I go, I find that writing it all down makes it easier to cope with.

I just thought I'd share that with you as I like to be able to connect with my readers and see their POV's as well, so thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. I found when I was writing this, that Jasper is quite like the boy I have always dreamed of, but unlike Brielle, he is way out of my league!

Llamacorn: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Every time I post a new chapter I look out for your review! It has become one of the highlights of being a writer, even though I'm not really that good haha! But thank you anyway for supporting me, and you are so right! I don't know how anyone could not like Twilight! Some of my favorite songs are from hearing them in that movie! Also Summer Shadows is one of my favorite Joss Stirling books! You should read it asap!

rozawillow03: Yaass gurl! You should definitely start writing! I'm so glad I inspired you :) I would read all of your stories! This chapter is a little longer, and I hope that the next few chapters will be long as well for you to read. I'm sure you didn't offend anyone. Everyone knows that the whole Benedict family are swoon worthy and it's up to you to pick personal favorites! Also Zed is my favorite Benedict, and Victor my Uri my second...actually aahhh it's so hard I love them all! But Zed most :P

OmegaKlo: Thank you for your review! It means a lot when other writers review on my story! I'm so glad I found your fanfic! I love it! Also hope uni goes well for you :))

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 8

 **Brielle**

 **Present time**

My head was racing. It was hard to take in everything that was being said to me. My parents were part of the anti-savant league, thus making me one of their targets; I was newly identified as a savant just recently. Did they know it was me they were shooting at? Jasper had said that he doubted that, but I saw the hesitation in his eyes before he said it. I didn't know what to think. If it was true that they knew what I was, I had to reach out to Ava hoping I could get to her before my parents could.

After taking an awfully long (1 HOUR ! ) detour around the back-streets of town, Jasper pulled into the long driveway that wound to his house. He lived in quite a rich area of town- I mentally made a note of that. I took in every detail of my surroundings, from the tall trees that lined the concrete driveway to the small building, somewhat like a shed, planted in the middle of big garden, as we stopped shortly before the large house. I didn't know what I was planning, but I needed to get hold of Ava somehow. I couldn't call her seeing as Jasper had chucked my phone out of the driving truck where it smashed to smithereens.

Jasper leaned over and took my ice cold hands in his, warming them up from the chilling night air. He moved his head to lean against mine, a gesture that was becoming a safe place for the both of us. I let out a sad sigh, one that, when it escaped my lips, I could feel my heart crack into a thousand pieces. A silent tear trickled down my cheek. Ugh, pull yourself together dumb ass! The short-tempered Brielle crowed, giving the languishing Brielle a kick, leaving her to lick her wounds and tend to her heart.

"So what's the plan now." I decided to channel my brave side, even though it was a very small part of me. I lifted my head to get caught in Jasper's heavy gaze. His eyes were filled with concern, but after snooping on his thoughts for just second, I found that it was for me. "You don't have to worry about me ok? I'll get through it..." I didn't know I actually would, but I had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I know, and I will be here for you, helping you get through it. You have to believe me." He gave me a kiss, a token that I knew meant he would not break his promise.

"I know we haven't known each other for that long Jasper..." Only 6 hours to be exact. "but I think I like you." I admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Jasper let out a deep chuckle, a glorious rich sound, a rumble from his chest, where my head was laying. "I would hope so. I am your soulfinder after all. I like you too Brielle." Even though I could not see his face I knew he was smiling.

"Ok. Let's face the music." I separated myself from Jasper. He stepped out of the truck. STEPPED! I was about to prove just how clumsy I was when I opened my door to attempt to hop out gracefully, but Jasper was at my side before I could even try.

"Uh uh. Don't want you breaking an ankle attempting to get out." A smirk that reached from ear to ear, spread across his face. I was sorely tempted to wipe it off his face, but settle for kissing his cheek instead.

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me out of the truck, spinning me around, which produced a quite embarrassing squawk that brought a middle aged, handsome looking man out to the front porch to see what was going on.

Jasper set me down lightly and grinned at his dad. Through our connection, and him opening up a channel for me to listen, I could hear the telepathic conversation going on between father and son. Jasper relaying every detail of our earlier catastrophe of the shooting onto his dad.

" _ **Bring your girl inside, Jasper. You can introduce us all in a minute. It's freezing out. I'll get your mum to fix you both a hot chocolate and I'll let Victor know immediately."**_ Jasper's dad had a nice strong, deep voice, much like Jasper's.

We followed him back into the house and he lead us into their extremely large living room, where three men, possibly in their late twenties, and a middle aged woman were spread across two couches comfortably watching "V for Vendetta" while eating popcorn.

By the hasty stop to their movie, and the scary hawk like guy standing up abruptly, I guessed Jasper had sent a message out to them in our arrival.

"Jasper, darling, are you aright!? What happened? Oh baby come here!" The middle aged woman busied herself over to her son and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Mum, let go! Let me breath. BRIELLE and I are fine." He gasped it out so his mum would let go, putting emphasis on my name.

Before his mum could say anything the bulkier guy out of the three stalked over and slapped Jasper over the head.

"What were you thinking, bro?! You could have got yourself killed.. and Brielle!" He acknowledged me with a small smile and then turned back to his victim.

"Oh you know, Trace, I was thinking, "why not get my new girlfriend involved in a shooting incident, that would be a fun first date!". What do you mean what was 'I' thinking." Jasper growled at Trace, staring him dead in the eyes. He grabbed for my hand and pulled me protectively behind him.

"Alright, that's enough boys. Jasper you should thank your cousins for being patient and waiting for you to come home rather then going out and bringing you back in when you were out so long past your ban."

I looked at Jasper questioningly. _**"What ban Jasper?"**_ I whispered the message telepathically to him.

" _ **My mum and dad made me a curfew that I had to be home by because they were worried I was going to get into trouble. Apparently it's a ban now. We knew your family was moving here and that they were part of the organization I told you about, but I had no idea that your parents were the reason I got my curfew."**_ He kept the message private and filled me in on the details so I didn't have to stand here awkwardly and not do anything.

I nudged Jasper in the side, a reminder to introduce me to his family, seeing as I was the only one who didn't know anyone's names.

"Brielle, this is my dad, who you briefly met outside."

"Please, call me James." I nodded and smiled sweetly at him before replying, "Nice to meet you, James."

"My mum." Jasper gestured to the spirited woman beside him.

"Call me Loretta, dear." She bustled over to me and gave me a quick embrace. Nothing like the one she gave Jasper earlier. I gave her a small smile, already nervous she wouldn't like me.

"And these.." Jasper punched the bulky guy closest to him in the arm as a brotherly gesture. "Are my cousins. Trace, Uriel, and Victor." He gestured to first the bulky guy, then a quieter guy standing behind James, and last, but not least, the scary, formidable looking guy.

Each cousin came forward and shook my hand and gave me a warm greeting.

"Everyone, this is Brielle, my girlfriend." His mum let out a squeal of excitement and grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her as if we were the best of friends. I laughed nervously and looked over at Jasper who was getting a telling off from all his cousins and his dad. That left me to deal with his impossibly enthusiastic mother.

"Come, my dear, come! Tell me all about yourself! How you and Jasper met, what your first thoughts of each other were. Everything! Don't leave out any important details." Loretta tugged me toward the kitchen and put the jug on to boil.

She snatched a stool from the kitchen bench and took it over to one of the highest cupboards in the kitchen, which had a lock on it. She pulled out a key from her jean pocket, and opened it up to reveal a "secret stash" of cookies and chocolate.

"I'm the only one allowed in this cupboard. If I let the boys have access to it, there would be nothing left for me to enjoy in the moments I'm not running around behind all of then, getting them to do their work." She explained.

"I guess that's understandable." I thought of when I was little and had kept a secret draw in my wardrobe for all my candies that I bought with my chore money. I had to keep it a secret from my brothers or else they would empty the draw in just a second and gobble them down.

I studied Loretta as she busied herself with making hot chocolates and a plate of cookies for everyone. She had wavy dark brown hair that she had tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head, her figure was petite, much like mine, though she had a lot more curves, but she was a few inches shorter, just making the 5ft mark. She was wearing a cozy fitting jumper that clung to her body, and was tucked in at the front of her faded jeans. She had on a pair of ugg-boots that looked like they had cost at least 100$, far more then I would spend on a pair of shoes, let alone slippers.

"Sooo.." Loretta waved a teaspoon in my direction, waiting for me to tell her everything. "I already know we're going to be the best of friends, sweet heart, and that means I'm not going to tell anyone what you say to me, not even Jasper!" Though I desperately wanted a friend I could share everything with, how excited I was that I had met Jasper, the fact that I am only a new savant and I don't even know what my gift is yet, how upset I am to find out that I don't know who my real parents are, but I doubted that it would be a good idea to share those kinds of things with my soulfinder's mum.

I gave her a smile that I wasn't sure was happy or sad. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Well then, out with it! Where did you two meet, what was your first date like? Jasper didn't mention to me that he was dating anyone." She gave me a suspicious look. Oh God, so many questions, and I didn't know how to answer them. I didn't want to tell Loretta that I was Jasper's soulfinder without him here with me, and I knew he'd wanted to tell his family when they were all together, though I didn't know when that would be.

"Umm well.. Jasper and I met at school actually." That was the truth right. I didn't have to say how we met surely?

Loretta took a seat opposite me, folded her hands in front of her and looked at me like an over attentive child on their first day of school. I felt her eyes skimming over me, and then a slight nudge in my mind. Ava had briefly taught me how to form a mind shield but I new it was very weak, so I could feel it breaking as Loretta searched my mind for the information I was holding back. I started panicking, and was rapidly losing control of my shield. I knew that it would not be long before all the thoughts in my head would flood out in distress.

"Aunt Loretta..You're doing your thing again. I can't imagine how Brielle must be feeling after going through what Jasper has just told us. Maybe you should give her a bit of space." Uriel smiled sweetly at her and then gave me an apologetic look.

"Oh was I? Sorry, dear. My gift is hard for me to control when I get so excited." The way she talked about her gift told me that she knew I was a savant and possibly already knew that I was Jasper's soulfinder.

 **Jasper**

Mum had herded Brielle off into the kitchen once I had let slip that she was my girlfriend, leaving me behind with my dad and three cousins questioning me about everything that had happened. I left out the fact that it was Brielle's parents that had been shooting at us, and, of course, the choice bit of information that she was my soulfinder.

"Damn. I didn't expect them to make an attack so early." Victor was annoyed that the attempt had been almost successful. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number from his contacts. "I know someone at the local police station here who will know if the shooters were caught, and who they were. It would be easier if you would be able to describe even a glimpse of what the shooter, or shooters, looked like."

I swallowed nervously, knowing that if Victor thought I was holding back information he would pull it straight from my head without even a sweat. Dad noticed my hesitation and questioned me. "You did tell us everything you know, didn't you Jasper?" He said it in a stern voice that I was getting to much used to as he always used it on me. Victor noted quickly my hesitation as well and hung up his phone before anyone could pick up the other end. Oh boy, Victor would be mad at me for holding back useful information especially since it was part of an on going investigation.

"Well...there is something I didn't tell you, but it has to do with Brielle and I don't know if she's ready to tell people yet." I looked Victor in the eyes as I said it, hoping he would understand my situation, but then again, this was Victor we were talking about. Having to break his soulfinder out of prison in Afghanistan only a few months ago, he now felt very protective over everyone in his life. His soulfinder, Atoosa, had softened his heart, but he had become more intense.

"Jasper. You're well aware that any information you don't tell me, could set back the whole investigation, and after what happened to Angel last year, I can't afford another attempt at a 'torture-the-savant-session'."

I closed my eyes for a second and then let him into my mind to see what had happened from the moment I met Brielle to arriving here, home.

"Ah, I see." Victors gaze snapped to my dad who was walking with Trace and Uri to the kitchen to get something to eat. Turning back to me, Victor grinned and slapped me round the head. My cousins had to stop doing that. "Congrats on finding your soulfinder. I'm guessing you don't want anyone else to know just yet, am I right?" I nodded in agreement.

"But what about her parents? What should I do?" He looked at me thoughtfully before giving me a reply.

"It's not safe for her here, not for you either anymore. We don't have any actual evidence of the attack so I can't put out an arrest for them."

"So there's nothing you can do, that I can do, to keep her safe. She can't go back home tonight, and she can't stay here either. They'll figure out she's with me." Wow this situation was beyond messed up! It was so complicated I didn't even have time to really process the fact that I had found my soulfinder. The one thing I should be celebrating.

"There is one thing that we can do, and now that I know how urgent it is with her parents and all, we will have to take action very soon."

 **Breille**

"Wait what?! I can't just up and leave? I've only been here for three weeks! I have friends at school who will question my absence, and...and what about my sister! I barely know you, Jasper, I can't just run away with you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jasper wanted me to run away with him to Wrickenridge where the rest of his cousins were. I barely even knew this guy and he already wanted to take off with me. After Uriel had dived in and rescued me from the predicament I was in only moments before, Jasper appeared behind me and told me we needed to talk in private. Now I knew why.

"Brielle you have to trust me on this. I know we only just met and that's pretty darn scary, but Victor said that if we don't leave now, they will make another attempt on our lives, and this time they might be successful." I knew he was hurt that I didn't trust him, but how could I. It took years to build up trust, not hours, and the people I had trusted for so long and gone on a shooting spree, me being their target. _It's going to take more then just a couple of kisses to gain my trust, macho man._ I thought to myself. I was starting to get tired of all the guys in my life telling me what I needed to do.

"No, you need to understand! My parents will already be looking for me we have to get to my sister first! She doesn't know what they are." I was getting quite angry, something that I didn't do often. "If you aren't going to help me find her then I'll just go by myself.."

"Fine then! If you know what's best, but I won't have you running off with some mad idea that you're protecting everyone. Because you're not. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself. I got you into this mess. I'm going to get you out. You are not going to go anywhere." He was getting just as angry as I was. Shoving his fingers through his dark hair seemed to help him cool off a bit. "I'm not going to let you run off and ruin the only happiness I have in this life by getting yourself killed."

 _RUIN?!_ Oh boy, was he going to pay for this! I hadn't even been with him for that long and he was already bossing me around and telling me what I could and couldn't do. He sure had the balls to do so.

"Jasper Black! If there was ever any hope of us being together you're the one who has just ruined it for us. I can't believe you had the gal to tell me I'm to blame for this mess." Not long now and my anger would blow through the roof. Anyone that knew me would know that when I got angry, all hell broke lose.

"Calm down Brielle! I just want what's best for us, don't start putting it on me. It was your parents who tried to kill us remember." Wow. He went there. He said it. I could feel tears of anger pricking the corners of my eyes. "Wait...Brielle..I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." I shook my head and looked him over one last time, then turned and walked away. Out of his house, and when I was out, I started running as fast as I could. I could hear him calling after me, but he didn't follow, and that is what broke me completely. Hot tears started rolling fiercely down my cheeks. I didn't know where I would go. I didn't even have a plan. I just ran. I ran from the person that had made me question myself over and over, but also made me feel like the sun moon, and all the stars. I ran from the one person I feared the most. My soulfinder.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Hi guys! Sorry my computer glitched on me when i first posted this chapter so i had to take it down :(( but it's back up now so thank you all for being patient with me! Also thank you all for your positive reviews! I love logging into my account and finding new reviews waiting for me! Sometimes i think it must be nicer for me as the writer being able to get your reviews then as the reader of the story waiting in anticipation for the next chapter.I find that in most aspects i relate to Brielle in the looks department. Blue eyes, blonde shoulder length hair, wears makeup to cover blemishes, though i am slightly taller than her.

Llamacorn: I know what you mean... Jasper is just sooo.. yummy ;) and agree with you; Brielle shouldn't have run away from him! You'll find out why when you read this chapter. There may be a bit of a cliff hanger at the end of it but it makes it more exciting for the next chapter! I'm so glad my story is giving off a positive vibe which makes you happy:) That's the worst; when you get those bad days for days in a row, and you feel down all the time:( I'm open for chatting if you want! I am uploading this chapter earlier then i thought i would because i want you to be able to feel happy at school, at home, everywhere! 3 Also i think you should definitely write your own finding sky fanfic, i would read every last word of it!

rozawillow03: So glad you like my story so far! I'm a bit unsure about the next chapter as there might be trigger scenes so i will need to put a rating on it! But i really hope your English test went well! I am so behind on all my subjects it's not even funny anymore but every time i go to study i get distracted by every little thing :/ I absolutely love making schedules for myself but i find that i can never stick to them which is a pain.

Guest: Sorry for that! I must've saved it wrong or accidentally deleted the file but you're right and i did post it:) but my computer glitched uugghh! Anyway here is chapter 9! Hope you enjoy:)

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 9

 **Jasper**

I didn't know what to think. She left. Just like that. She ran from me. Her soulfinder. I was more hurt then angry that she hadn't even considered my proposition to go to Wrickenridge and stay with my cousins. Away from the danger that her family put her in. My phone buzzed in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled it out to see that I had a message from Zed. _Don't be a jerk. Z._ It read. Guess Zed had foreseen the moment only seconds too late.

"Jasper? Where are you? Zed called and told me your girl ran off." Uriel appeared behind me, but I was still processing what had just happened. I couldn't move, even though I just wanted to run after her, my feet were fixed to the floor boards. I called after her, my voice shaky. "What happened?" Uriel asked me with a worried look. Where to start.

"She bolted. By the look on her face I could tell she didn't even need to think twice about leaving me. Before that happened, I got all frustrated with her. I insulted her and her family, I refused to let her go after Ava, I messed up the only chance I had at a future. All because I was afraid for her. Just the thing I would do, huh."

"Oh.." I could tell Uriel was a bit annoyed at the way I had handled the situation, and my soulfinder, but he managed to be sympathetic as well. "I'm sorry, Jasper, but you have to remember that you haven't known each other that long and what you were proposing, it sounded like you wanted her to move in with her. She was probably quite frightened by that." I understood what he was saying but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was taking her side in all of this.

"He's not picking sides, he's being reasonable." Victor walked up in front of me, having heard the last part in my thoughts, and shook some sense into me. "So before you start getting mad at him, remember you have a girlfriend who is in danger now that she has run off."

"What is it with girls and running away from their soulfinders in this family?" Trace emerged from the kitchen and made the sarcastic comment under his breath.

"I'm so telling Sky, Phoenix, and Crystal you said that." Uriel counted off each girl that had in some way distanced themselves from my cousins at some point. That hadn't lasted long though. Trace chuckled and mock shuddered. "Even you wouldn't be so cruel. Who knows what the three of them would do to me by combining their gifts."

"Back to the issue at hand. Jasper's soulfinder.." Victor didn't get to finish his sentence before he realized his mistake as my over enthusiastic mother rushed into the hall at hearing the "S" word.

"Victor!.." I groaned. "Look what you've done." My cousin just looked at me with an amused expression on his face only looking away to watch my other two cousins trying to hold in their laughing at the expense of my mum.

My mum swooped upon me with in a matter of seconds smothering me with kisses and hugs. "MUM! Personal space! Remember what that is?"

"Oh Jasper! I knew it! As soon as I saw her I knew she had to be the one! The way she looked at you, and you at her!" Mum pulled away noticing Brielle's absence. "Where is she dear?"

I cleared my throat and explained to her everything that happened, all the while she clucked at me disapprovingly at the carelessness I had used in my words.

I knew I had been a bit too caught up with the idea that I had discovered my soulfinder therefore coming off a bit demanding from her point of view. All my mistakes were slowly drowning me with fear that I might lose my soulfinder. That fear was enough to shake me back to my senses, making Brielle my number one priority again, over myself. Her happiness before mine, that's what I had to promise her. I had to do something. I had to get her back. "Ok. I've a plan."

Victor's head snapped around to me, hearing what I said, and cocked an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Umm we..well.." I stuttered aware of the fact that everyone's attention was now on me. "Well, Brielle left her truck outside, I have the keys, so she can't have gone far. It's only been half an hour. Victor and Trace you will look for her on foot, Dad you will go with them. Your gift of anticipation will help if she's in trouble. Uriel you and I will take the truck and follow the main road back to her house. I need you with me seeing as she has taken a shine to you, and she won't want to listen to me." Surprisingly everyone nodded as their roles were handed to them and started making preparations, getting rain coats, while Victor tucked a gun into the belt of his jeans.

My mum was the only one without instructions and I knew if I didn't give her a job to do she would insist on coming with Uriel and I in the truck. It was best to keep her at home, I didn't know what danger we might run into with the gunners still out there. "Mum you can prepare a spare bed for Brielle, get blankets to warm her up, and find her some spare clothes." It was raining cats and dogs outside, and I knew that Brielle would have been soaked through within a matter of seconds when it started bucketing down. I grabbed a spare blanket and snatched up the trucks keys. Running out to the truck, I tugged the hood of my coat over my head only just keeping the rain off my face.

Uriel jumped into the passenger seat beside me and I started the engine.

"What a mess I got myself into this time." I sighed, quite miffed with myself. Uriel laughed, keeping the mood light. "Don't worry. It will work out. In the end you still are each others soulfinders and nothing is going to change that. Nothing is stronger then the power of a soulfinder bond." I knew he was just trying to make me feel better, but it was working, and I was grateful to have such an amazing family always by my side helping me with any troubles I got my self into.

 **Brielle**

 _Why did you have to run off like that. You don't even know the way home. Geesh._ I regretted storming off on Jasper like I did, hurt though I was. Stll, I couldn't help it. He scared the bejeebers out of me, and I didn't like it. I felt horrible for leaving him like that, I knew I had hurt him, but now that I was so far, I couldn't turn back. Even if I wanted to. He would never forgive me. That didn't mean I had no feelings for him . Deep down I knew that I liked him, maybe I had even started loving him, and that was the scariest part; loving a stranger.

I trudged along the footpath, shivering from the cold, arms hugging my side. It had started raining about an hour ago, and my clothes were drenched. I was so numb from the cold I couldn't even feel my fingers anymore. _Huh so much for sunny America,_ I mentally kicked myself for not packing a raincoat. So much had happened to me in the last week or so, it occurred to me that I had started making a lot of bad choices when I was usually quite good at thinking ahead, and organizing things. Recently my life had been a jumble of events randomly taking place at the wrong moments.

I halted to a stop as I walked up to a quiet little intersection that I recognized. Forgetting how cold I was by the fact that I now knew where I was I jumped up and let out a whoop of joy, and did a happy dance; which, to my embarrassment, attracted the attention of some late night party goers coming out of a pub that was not far from the intersection. Having no idea what the time was, only knowing that it was very late, I walked up to the group of teenagers, some of them, I noted, that went to my school; far too young to be drinking.

"Excuse me." My voice sounded pathetic even to me. I must have appeared almost desperate, but then again, I was. "Do you have the time on you?"

Now under the shelter of the pub's outside gazebo, I was finally out of the rain since what felt like it had been hours. The girl I asked, whom I didn't know, turned to me smiling. Her face flashed with concern when she saw me fully. "Are you alright, love?" She said in a raspy American accent. I must have looked like a half drowned raccoon, remembering that my mascara wasn't waterproof.

"Oh, yes I'm fine." I swiped at my under eyes at an attempt to remove any stray mascara. "I just need the time, please."

The girl frowned at me then checked her watch. "12:30am."

Damn, it was much later then I expected. I must have been wandering in circles for hours until I got here. I put on a smile that I hoped looked genuine. "Thanks! Bye."

I turned to walk away, pondering why I had not yet seen my parents or brothers driving around looking for me, when a grimy hand grasped the sleeve of my jumper clumsily. "Brielle? What are you doing out this late, babe?" I gasped at hearing the voice. To my utter horror I turned to be face to face with Pete. Ok mild exaggeration, I was about a foot shorter then him. I could tell he was drunk by the way his words were slurred. It made me feel even more scared; knowing very well what drunk guys could be like, especially guys like the one standing in front of me.

"I have to go." I tried shaking off his grip but he just grabbed me with both hands instead and pulled me so that my back was to his chest.

"Let go off me you jerk!" I aimed to kick at his shin but missed, my foot landing awkwardly. _Ouch, that hurt._ I tried gaining the attention of the girl I had just been talking with or anyone from inside the pub window, but there was no one to be seen.

"Tut, tut. Can't have you making a scene, now can we love?" He plastered a sticky palm that smelt of beer over my mouth and dragged me along to his car. I did everything I could to try get away, managing to connect my elbow with his...well let's just say it must have been painful. He let a satisfying 'oof', but the bastard didn't let go- instead retaliated by pulling my arms swiftly behind my back making it beyond the bounds of possibility for me to move without one of them breaking. He moved his grip over my mouth ever so slightly, trying to get me under control; that gave me enough time to bite down hard on his hand.

"Yeeeooww. You bitch!" He yelped shaking his hand violently to try and stop the pain, letting go of me. I had drawn blood when I bit him.

I let out a scream as loud as I could but it was quickly stifled when the back of a colossal hand collided with my cheek knocking me so hard my body crashed to the ground. My head pounded, screaming it's protest at the jolting connection with the concrete pavement. I scrambled up, ignoring the pain that was lancing through my whole body. For a second I wondered how no one could hear me screaming or see the kerfuffle going on. We were only a few meters away from the pub and in clear view of the window. I looked up to see all the lights off in the pub. It had closed. All my hopes of being safeguarded withered into the night.

Just as I started losing hope of getting any help, I heard a familiar engine being revved in the distance, and my truck roared around the intersection with Jaspar manning the wheel and Uriel shouting directions. I had more expected a stampede of elephants to come to my rescue at this moment then see my soulfinder, but I was beyond glad that he had decided coming after me was worth his while, making me rethink the whole 'leave-my-soulfinder-and-live-a-calm-life-on-my-own' agenda that I came up with earlier. A sigh of relief escaped my lips with a shudder at seeing my soulfinder again. Before I could wave my arms around and yell to gain Uri's attention, a cold round object was pressed against my temples. There was a click. A gun. _Oh God, oh God._ Pete was going to blow my brains out.

"Shout for your boyfriend then aye, and you'll get a bullet in your head." He seethed. "I'm not pleased at all that Jasper has taken to you. He knew I wanted you. The things I could do to you that would make him sorry he ever crossed me." This whole 'attack-Brielle' thing had been a decision made out of jealousy.

I stood as still as I could aware that with one flick of his fingers, Pete could take my life just like that.

My life flashed before my eyes.

Huh.

Sounds cliché, doesn't it, but it did.

Every moment I could remember came to me in one big flashback, like dreaming the same dream you had the night before, but the details clearer. I had found my soulfinder. Even though all this savant stuff didn't make much sense in my head, I knew this for a fact, and that's when I realized that I loved him. I loved Jasper. Everything he was, the way he talked, the way his lips curled when he said my name leaving a trail of fairydust behind. I knew that I would love him til the day I died, and if I was reading my current predicament right, that could be very soon.

 _ **Help..**_ I let out a telepathic whimper not really aimed at anyone in particular; I just hoped someone would hear it, but it fizzled out hitting a mental barrier. A savant made one.

 **Jasper**

I caught sight of Brielle the same moment she was shoved into the boot of a car, a gun pointing at her head. Pete. That son of a...gun.

"URIEL!" I shouted, even though I knew there was nothing he could do. We were too far away. I put my foot down on the accelerator and drove as fast as the truck allowed, only seconds too late to be able to get out and save her.

"Jasper! You have to slow down! You're going to get us killed!" Uriel tugged on the hand break as a car I hadn't seen pulled out of the intersection in front of us. "Get. Out." I'd never heard Uriel come across so steely before; I didn't dare not listen to him. I jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger side as Uri climbed over to the steering wheel.

"Call Victor. It's a code red. We need him and Trace to get in a car and head them off so we can catch them before they get too far ahead. They are heading up Main Street. If Victor can get in front of them before the highway, we stand a good chance of getting to Brielle first." Uri floored the accelerator going fast enough to have the retreating vehicle in our sight, but not so that we got a speeding ticket.

I was furious. Writhing with anger, I tugged the cell out of my jacket pocket and made the call to Victor, adding in a couple more words that are really not appropriate to be put in writing.

"I know you're upset Jasper, but you need to keep a clear head. Take a couple of breaths. If you want to save Brielle you need to pull yourself together.." Uriel was trying to get me to think straight, but this time it didn't work.

Dad's voice shot into my head like a dart, **" _Jasper, you need to calm down. Your emotions are blowing off the Richter Scale. You're going to make things worse if you don't keep yourself and your gift under control."_**

"NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!" I punched the dash board with my hand, a sharp pain shot up my arm, but I wasn't bothered enough to register it; I was annoyed that my fear for Brielle had blinded me to her feelings, to my feelings, annoyed that now because of my idiot actions Pete now had Brielle in his possession and if he got what he wanted, and got away from us...I couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Before you start on this chapter, I just wanted you to know that there might be triggers in this chapter for some people so please just be aware!

Ok this is about to get exciting! Hold onto your hats everyone! Again I can't express how grateful I am to have so many views and reviews when I thought I wouldn't get any! Please, please, please keep the reviews coming! Thank yooouu all so so much.

 **If you haven't faved and followed please do! And please don't hesitate to review as it really helps with my writing and with chapters i feel a bit iffy about (like this one!) !**

Llamacorn: Pete was in the beginning chapters and he was the leader of the bad boy 'gang' that Jasper was in:)) Oooh really? Turkey? I've never been there, it sounds fun though! I know what you mean about getting words onto paper, I was the same but I found that music helped with that and in my head I would just pick a song for each character that I thought described their characters quite well and I made a playlist of them. I listen to it all the time as I write:) Thank you so much for always reviewing my chapters! It means a lot! X

rozawillow03: Ooh I'll have to try the sticky note method for studying! I'm so behind and there's only one week left of term before school holidays. Awww thank you! One of my favorite things about uploading these chapters is being able to reply to you all and I absolutely love interacting with you through my story! HAHA I get so excited with my chapters that I just have to upload them so you guys can read what happens next! The next few chapters will be spread out a bit more seeing as I will be quite busy with school. I will also try and write more chapters in the holidays so I can add new chapters weekly without getting behind on my work next term:)) x

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 10

 **Brielle**

I woke up on a cold hard dirt ground, a sharp object poking into my lower back. I knew almost instantly that I was not waking up from a normal sleep. I must have been knocked out cold. I could feel rather then see bruises on my wrists, legs, and neck. Get _your butt into gear, gurl, you need to move!_ My whole body felt sluggish; slow to the orders I was giving it. My brain felt like sludge; I couldn't even muster the strength to open up my heavy eyelids. Letting out a muffled groan, I tried to kick my brain into gear and remember where I was and what I was doing here. My eyes cracked open slightly and then quickly shut again as bright rays of sunlight gleamed down on me. _Ok maybe I'll just lay here for a while._ I managed to move about an inch, the sharp object no longer jabbing me in the back. Lifting my head up, I opened my eyes, squinting, and did a brief examine of myself from head to toe. I could feel about a dozen leaves in my hair; and just as many poking into my clothes, the bruises that I could feel were there looked twice the size of what I expected them to be; scattered across my arms and legs with all the colors of the rainbow. My fingers skimmed over my neck finding another bruise, this one more painful. I winced at the burning pain. Laying back down I closed my eyes again.

Wait a second.

I shot up into a sitting position, shaking myself out of its unconscious state. I looked around desperately to find I was in the middle of a forest. Putting the pieces together I knew I couldn't have been in Mystic; there weren't any trees within miles from where I live. _Lived._ Everything came back to me in a flood of memories; moving to America, finding out I was a savant, learning my parents wanted me dead, and discovering my soulfinder. _Soulfinder._ A happy smile spread across my face, despite everything else going on as an image of Jasper flashed through my head, all tousled hair, bright eyed, and smiling.

 _Ok. Time to think. What time is it? Where is the sun situated in the sky?_ My inner girl scout surged into existence after being gone for so long. The sun was straight above me. _Noon._ I stood up, but fell back to the ground again as my head started spinning and grey dots formed in front of my eyes. I put my head between my knees to relieve me from the headache that now pounded behind my eyes. After sitting there for a few seconds I sat up straight again. My stomach made a noise that sounded more like the mating call of a whale then a normal growl. Wow was I hungry; and thirsty too. It felt like days since I had had a sip of water or any food. Mentally pulling myself together before I could have a break down, I stood up again. Slowly. I silently did a little jump for joy when I didn't fall down for a second time.

I did another check of my surroundings, looking for anything that could hint at a village, or town nearby, but there were only trees for what looked like miles in every direction. I picked what looked like a man made path, through the leaves and decided to follow it. Taking a step forward, a twinge of pain that felt like a bullet shot into my uterus and between my legs. The pain was unbearable, and I couldn't help but let out a cry of agony. Doubling over I pressed my hands over my lower stomach trying to ease the pain.

\- _"This is what happens to bitches like you who don't behave. I don't expect Jasper will be too happy with me so I'll make sure to dump you in the middle of no where after I'm finished with you." A horrible sick grin spreading from ear to ear, he tapped out a tune on his steering wheel. I didn't need a gift for emotions to know that Pete was enjoying getting Jasper back for 'stealing his girl'._

 _I wanted to shout for help. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. As soon as I had been stuffed in his car, he had tied up my hands and legs and shoved a gag in my mouth that almost made me suffocate._

" _ **Please...help me."**_ _I sent out a telepathic distress call to Jasper, but again it fizzled into nothing._

" _I know you're wondering why none of your messages are going through to Jasper. I'm a savant too, darlin. I'm surprised Jasper didn't pick that up when we first met, but then again he probably couldn't. I can block other peoples gifts."_

 _I let out a gasp only to cause myself a lot of coughing when the gag came further back into my mouth, dangerously close to blocking my throat. Pete had just given away that he was a savant, and the answer as to why Jasper hadn't got my messages._

 _Checking his mirror, Pete caught a glance of my face. "Don't look so shocked, babe. There are more of us around then you would know." With that said he pulled the car to a halt in a dark alleyway. If I hadn't already been terrified I would have very quickly become it. Pete climbed over the front seat into the back where I was curled up against the car door._

" _I won't hurt you. I promise." The wretch had a smug look on his face that I would have punched away if I hadn't been tied up._

 _Shuffling closer to me he put his hand on my upper thigh and gripped it painfully. So much for his promises. I knew what was about to happen would most likely haunt me for the rest of my life, maybe even drive me away from my soulfinder. The one thing that I had been saving for the man I would marry was about to become history. Tears started pouring down my cheeks unchecked. No, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening, but it was happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it. -_

The sudden flashback knocked all the air out of my lungs. The torturous memories of last night so raw in my mind. I fell to my knees sobbing; I had been raped.

 **Jasper**

We lost them. We freaking lost them! I felt like screaming. We had driven around aimlessly for half the night in a hope to track down Brielle, but the car she was in had been gone from our sight long ago. We had been pulled over on the side of the road for half an hour; me trying to get a grip on things, and Uriel communicating telepathically with the rest of Brielle's rescue team. _Failed_ rescue team. I kicked myself for not being able to do the one thing every boyfriend was supposed to be able to do; keep his girl safe. In this case, my soulfinder.

"Hand me your phone please Jasper." Uriel cut through my train of thought. I tossed him my phone, feeling as though there was nothing else I could do.

Uriel speed dialed a number and put it on speaker phone.

"911, what is your emergency?" The recipient answered.

"Abduction." Uriel kept his voice steady, keeping it together for the both of us.

I gazed out the window, as a car pulled up behind us with a seriously angry Victor at the wheel. Victor hated losing, and something about the way he was acting made it look like that's what had happened. We had lost, and I wouldn't be able to reach Brielle in time to save her. He stepped out of the car and kicked at the front tire. I watched as my dad got out of the car and grabbed Victor by the shoulders and spoke in an urgent tone; what he was saying, I couldn't make out.

I slouched back into my seat, a stray angry tear rolled down my cheek. I kept a neutral facial expression but inside I was tearing up, screaming. I had failed at the one thing I was expected to do; protect my soulfinder.

Dad tapped on the window, and I quickly swiped at my eyes. There was no way he would see that I had been crying; I wouldn't allow it. No one cried in my family- except for the girls, but the men in my family had all been taught to keep their emotions in check and be the ones to comfort; not to be comforted. I took a deep breath and opened the door of the truck; Brielle's truck. _Get your ass into gear. You will not cry in front of your dad or Victor._ I growled at the daunted, tired face staring back at me from the side mirror.

"She's gone." All hopes of not crying in public rocketed out of reach as more angry tears rushed down my cheeks. "It's all my fault."

I sank to the ground, suddenly all the events of today catching up with me and leaving me weak at the knees. My head in my hands, I rocked back and forth, much like I used to do when I was a little boy. "What have I done."

I didn't dare look up at my cousins or dad who no doubt would be judging me profusely and readying themselves to give me, yet again, another lecture, but instead they just stood there. They let me cry, and I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted. _Pull yourself together. You shouldn't be the one crying! Brielle is out there and you need to do everything you can to get her back._

I stood up, mustering all the manliness I could to face the four men standing in front of me.

"Sorry." I frowned and rubbed my head; a headache forming behind my left eye. Without warning, I fell back to the ground and blacked out.

–-

"He's waking up." I could hear girls light voice as my eyelids fluttered open. A cool, petite hand slipped into mine. "Brielle?" I murmured quietly.

"It's me Jasper. It's Sky." She sounded a bit upset. I hated seeing Sky upset. Since Zed had found his soulfinder she and I had become quite close. She was like a sister to me.

"Sky? What are you doing here? Where's Zed?" I knew Zed would be close by if Sky were here. He never let her out of his sight if he could help it.

"You're in Wrickenridge, Jasper. Zed's in the kitchen making coffee." I scooched into a sitting position, and looked around me. Sure enough I was in my cousins house in Wrickkenridge lying on their sofa. Sky leaned over and gave me a hug. "We were all so worried about you."

I felt like a stampede of Elephants had trampled through my head, making it turn to mud, but my mind quickly gathered the information together and everything came back to me in an instant. Brielle. If I was in Wrickenridge that meant I was no where near where Brielle had been taken, and possibly even further away, lessening my chances to save her. "Why am I here? Where is everyone?"

"Victor, Uriel and Will have spread out and gone looking for Brielle, Dad and Uncle James have taken our mothers shopping, god help them, to keep them from busying themselves over yours and Brielle's situation, Trace, Xav and Crystal have been spending most of the day talking to the police, and Yves and Reagan have been upstairs for the last three hours hacking into this Pete guys phone trying to get into his satnav and find out where he took her." Zed appeared around the corner of the kitchen and walked into the living room with two cups of coffee; he handed one to Sky with a kiss on the cheek, and then one to me.

"What, don't I get a kiss?" I said with a cheeky grin on my face, turning my cheek towards Zed as if waiting for a kiss as well, producing an unladylike snort from Sky.

Zed leaned over mockingly, lips pursed, but I shoved him away, spilling my coffee as I did.

"Now look what you made me do." Taylor Swifts song 'Look What You Made Me Do' getting stuck in my head. I pretended to groan, and made to get up, but Sky was onto me pronto, putting a had on my shoulder and pushing me back onto the couch.

"Stay." She gave me warning look as she walked off to the laundry to get a cloth to clean up the mess I made.

"Geez, Sky's so bossy."

"I heard that, Black!" I grinned when I heard Sky's mock severe reply. Zed was trying to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably when Sky added, "I get it from Victor!"

"What do you get from me, Sky?" Zed and I were still howling with laughter when Victor walked in, catching the tail end of our conversation, with an amused smile on his face.

"OH! Victor, I didn't realize you would be back so early!" Sky looked slightly embarrassed, her cheeks turning a bright pink, as she returned with a cloth to mop up the spilled coffee.

"I am deeply hurt that you think I'm bossy." Victor tried to look hurt but was defeated by letting slip a rumble of laughter as Sky hurried to try and explain herself.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it." Xav bounded up behind them and tweaked the end of Sky's plait with a wink.

"Hands off my girl, Xav." Zed growled and started wrestling Xav to the floor. Victor rolled his eyes at his brothers play fighting. He gave Sky a quick 'hello' hug and then made his way over to me, his expression dimming.

"Anything on Brielle?" I asked hopefully, putting my empty coffee cup aside.

"Not yet. You may be wondering why we are here and not back in Mystic, and to answer that, Zed had a premonition. He couldn't share it all with us because we might be the reason it comes true if he does. All we know is that Zed saw Brielle turn up in a forest. He recognized it as the one close to the ski lodge here but he doesn't know when she will turn up there." The news that Brielle would be dumped in a forest in Wrickenridge was enough to make me feel sick. "We can't say whether or not she was harmed before she turned up there, but he said that reaching out to her, through telepathy might cause more damage to her situation." Damn this was not what I had planned to happen. First date and we get shot at, Brielle runs away, gets kidnapped by my school mate – ex school mate – and somehow turns up in a forest.

"Shit. So how can I help her? You must realize that I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing, drinking coffees, while she's in a living hell!?" I was distraught. I just wanted Brielle to feel safe, that had been my number one goal since discovering our link, and now...

"Yes, I realized that, but if we do anything, it might change the premonition. Zed said that from what he saw, she hadn't been harmed. So by doing something not according to plan, it could change that for her completely." I knew this, but I felt so useless sitting here waiting for Pete to make his next move. I hated that while I sat here and did nothing, Brielle was out there needing my help. "The best thing for you to do is rest. We can't have you blacking out again because you're too tired." I made to disagree but was cut of by a squeal from Sky as Xav scooped her up over his shoulder and ran out of the house with Zed hot on his heels.

"Hey cupcake! Stop teasing your brother and Sky!" A laughing Crystal walked in with a very pregnant Diamond leaning on one arm and a worried looking Trace holding onto Diamond's other arm. "I agree with Victor, you need to get some rest so you can be fully recovered to save your girl." I could feel Diamond pushing her peace making power smoothly over me, insisting that I take the rest of the day off from worrying. Trace let out an exaggerated sigh on hearing these words of resting coming from his nearly due wife. "You're the one who should be resting!" He picked up Diamond in a bride like fashion, which gained much more laughter from Crystal as her older sister sighed with pleasure, walked over to the couch I was sitting on and laid her down next to me.

"You take such good care of me, husband." Diamond cupped Trace's face in her small hands with a loving smile on her face. "Anything for you, wife." Trace smiled at her. They held each others gaze for a moment, but were soon interrupted by Xav running inside with Sky still over his shoulder, out of breath from laughing. He put her down as Zed ran through the door, and ran over to Crystal trying to hide himself behind her.

"Yeah that's right, you better hide!" Zed scooped up Sky and landed a kiss on her mouth, their affection for each other showing perfectly. All this family banter, and noise was helping me to calm down a bit after Victor's news.

"Jasper come join us for a game of pool." Phoenix appeared down the stairs and with Yves and Reagan. "I'm making the boys take a break from all that nerd stuff." Yves whispered something in her ear that made her cheeks go a deep shade of pink. She poked him in the ribs, "Yves Benedict! Not now!" No one needed to hear what Yves had said to know what he wanted from her.

Phoenix passed by Sky and Zed and held out a hand to me. I took it and she pulled me up. She was one strong chick. Having lived most of her life on the streets she had become quite strong having to be able to protect herself if anyone came at her.

"Oooh I'll play!" Sky whizzed over to me and took my arm. Zed growled at her and put on a pouting face.

"Give it up Sky. We all know you're a cheater in the game." Xav was still having a go at teasing her, enjoying how his brother got all riled up.

"Just because you suck at it." Sky pointed it out, and everyone agreed.

"Awww come on Beauty, back me up here!" Xav turned to Crystal who just shrugged at him, not wanting to agree or disagree. "You're all so mean, I hope you know that." Swooping up Crystal in his arms he carried her over to the games room.

"What is it with the guys in this family feeling the need to carry their girls around. We have legs!" Sky stated only to be scooped up from behind by Zed.

"Admit it. You love it when I show my macho-ness and carry you around." Tickling Sky to try and make her come clean about it, Zed kissed the top off her head.

I sighed and headed over to the games room where all the couples were gathering, minus Trace and Diamond, who were under strict orders from Atoosa, Victors soulfinder, to rest, because, as she put it, they would not have any time left to themselves to rest when the baby comes. Seeing all my cousins with their soulfinders, just made me miss Brielle more. How I desperately wanted to introduce her to everyone, but right now all I could do was pray that she wouldn't be harmed.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Wow I can't believe I'm already on the 11th chapter! Thank you all for your support and lovely comments! They make my day ten times better! Thank you to

- **OmegKlo** for the fav and follow!

And to

 **-chocolicious467** for the follow!

 **A big thank you to all the people who have read my story this far and have left a review:  
**

 **Llamacorn**

 **rozawillow03**

 **OmegaKlo**

 **Prettyweirdgirl**

 **xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx**

 **lolly** and

 **Guest** (name not supplied)

To those of you wondering why I put the rape part in last chapter, I know it's horrible and no one should ever have to go through that, and that's why I added it, because I kind of hoped that by adding it in people will be more careful and be more aware of their surroundings. It's totally unfair to anyone and the fact that rape even exists both disgusts me and makes me want to cry. I'm trying to have little meanings behind my story that might help people later on in life, I know that it might sound stupid but I've managed to get more views than I could ever imagine for so that made me think that I should add in things to my story that might benefit you in some way:) The even bigger message that comes through in the next couple of chapters, is more that whether something like this has happened to you before, I know that you have the strength to get through it, and that it does not need to define you. In the end you choose whether you want it to define you or strengthen you. :) Ok rant over! :P

 **Fav, follows, and reviews make me super duper happy so if you haven't already, what are you waiting for!? :P  
**

Llamacorn: I know! It's absolutely heart breaking. I have more personal reasons to the one I gave at the top, bur my main message is to just make the more people I can aware of it. It makes me want to cry to:(( Thank you for understanding. The bit at the end with the Benedict's has got to be my favorite part of the whole chapter as well! Aww no I don't want to make you cry! Maybe something that would cheer you up is that when I finish this story I'm going to write one about Sky and Zed :)

lolly: Not quite sure what you mean :) Did you notice the references that I used from some of the Finding Sky books? I used one from Stealing Phoenix, and also from Seeking Crystal :P I absolutely love that book! Well actually I don't have a favorite book, possibly the first, but I love them all equally! Did you spot it? :)

rozawillow03: Awww I know this chapter shows how heart broken both of them are even though neither of them really think the other is hurt that bad. Thank you! Yass i'm going to have to blackmail everyone into reviewing and fav/following my story so i can upload the nest chapter:PP Don't worry though i won't wait too long before uploading the next chapter! It does get even more exciting though! At least i hope you think it's exciting :P

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 11

 **Brielle**

I didn't know how long I had been sitting here crying, but it must have been hours as the sun was starting to make it's way down the opposite side of the sky. I sat there, so desperately wanting to be comforted by the only person I loved; Jasper, but a very small part of me told me that he wouldn't accept me anymore after what happened to me last night. Why would he want me? I had nothing to offer him. Nothing. That quiet voice inside that told me to never return to him was quickly becoming much louder, almost deafening. I wasn't good enough. Never had been, and now no one would want me, especially my soulfinder. My heart that had been shattered into a thousand tiny pieces last night, turned into dust at that thought. No one would love me now, would they? I couldn't face Jasper, I had to leave. It was the only option.

Mustering all the courage and strength I could find, I picked myself up, hugging my arms, and dried my eyes with the corner of my sleeve. If I made it out of this forest before sunset, I would be able to find some sort of transport. A bus was what I hoped for. Taking the path I had chosen earlier, I walked for about an hour before I heard the distant sound of people talking. Taking deep breaths, I walked closer to the voices, with every step they got louder; one which was the sound of a deep males voice, and a quieter voice of a girl, maybe around my age. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to be around anyone, I couldn't bare the thought of being near a guy, that was for sure. I hugged my arms closer to me, holding my elbows almost too tight.

Every step I took hurt, but I kept going. I had to get out of this forest. The first thing I would do was find some new clothes to wear, and burn every last piece of clothing I was wearing now, not wanting any reminders of last night. As I came closer to the voices, there was a clearing in the trees that led to the back of a large wooden house. A girl and a boy, both about my age, lying in a hammock laughing. I could here the blonde haired girl teasing the rather impressive looking dark haired guy about their recent game of pool. Him convinced that she had been cheating. They seemed so in love, if my heart had still been in one piece it would have been crushed into a million bits, like shards of glass. The blonde girl (who I nicknamed in my head bopeep) sat up suddenly, and looked over in my direction, startling the dark haired guy next to her, almost toppling them both out of the hammock. She whispered something in his ear when he asked her what was wrong, and he narrowed his gaze in my direction. I quickly hid behind the closest tree, heart pounding ten times faster then normal; praying they wouldn't spot me. I peeked around the tree only a second too early as bopeep caught sight of me out of the corner of her eye, as they were heading towards the house hurriedly. She stopped half way to the house and tugged at her boyfriends sleeve to stop as well.

Damn, damn, damn! I sprinted as fast as I could, away from the house and the boy and girl, despite the pain lancing through my body. Unchecked tears were streaming down my face again, making my vision blurry. I stopped to catch my breath, holding onto a nearby tree to steady myself. Just as I started running again, a voice in my head pushed its way through my barriers and made me come to a halt.

" _ **Hey Brielle? You mustn't be scared, it's alright. I only want to help."**_ It was bopeeps voice. A lovely, quiet, sweet sound in my head; it was like listening to classical music. _**"My name's Sky. I'm Jasper's cousin, sort of."**_ She sent me a telepathic smile.

Turning around at hearing this revelation, I saw the blonde girl standing only meters away from me. I could see her more people gathered outside the house now, one of them being Jasper. They were all looking in my direction, the guy from earlier struggling to hold back Jasper from coming after me. I started sobbing at the sight of him. Just seeing his face again, I knew it would be so much harder to let him go.

Sky slowly walked closer, now at arms length. She reached her arm out to brush my arm but I hurried back a few paces. I couldn't stand anyone touching me right now, not while I was standing here so open, my feelings so raw.

"Don't touch me. Please. I can't bare it." I tripped and fell back onto my backside, sobbing so hard now my breath came in short gasps. I screwed my eyes shut and tried to block out the telepathic cries from Jasper. Someone sat down beside me; I winced at the closeness.

"Brielle. That's a beautiful name." I could feel someones calming gift brush over me like a soft caress. The crunching of leaves told me someone else was approaching. Without opening my eyes, I could tell it was a girl from the gentleness of her voice. "My name's Diamond." With a little groan she sat down beside me, all the while I kept my eyes shut, body shaking terribly. "I know you don't want to talk about what you went through, and even though I don't know what it was, I promise you, you will get through it. I won't let it take a hold of you." I opened my eyes ever so slightly and looked up at her. She had a beautiful face; the most accurate description of her looks I could think of was Cleopatra, short bob hanging just above her shoulders, framing her pretty face. The only difference in comparison was her pregnant belly.

We sat there for a while, Sky and Diamond both talking to me in comforting tones, telling me about themselves and their lives. After a time my sobbing subsided, and I found that my body had stopped shaking.

"Just so we can both be clear as to what happened to you, Brielle, I need you to answer me this," Diamond's voice soothingly swept over me, "were you raped?"

That's when I lost it again. I nodded my head but the words were stuck in my throat, a cry of pain threatening to escape if I opened my mouth. Sky knelt in front of me, her petite hand held out in front of her.

"Take my hand, Brielle, and I promise you, that Diamond and I will do everything in our power to help you through this, you don't have to do this on your own." I looked at her sincere face, and then looked at Diamond who nodded at me in agreement. I had nothing left to loose, so took the only chance I had, and took her hand. Sky pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair soothingly. Diamond rubbing my back up and down, untangling the leaves from my clothes and hair, both whispering encouragement.

 **Jasper**

"Let me go to her! Let go of me!" I yelled at Zed who was struggling to hold me back. All I wanted to do was run to Brielle, and give her a hug, intending never to let me go.

"I know you want to go to her and I know you only have the best intentions, but she doesn't want you right now." Zed flicked his gaze to Will who came over and grabbed my other arm, making it harder for me to get free.

I could tell Sky had been talking to Zed telepathically, I could see the worried lines on his face that told me something was seriously wrong.

"Please, I have to see her. She needs me." I let out a cry of desperation. I struggled against Zed and Will's grip.

"What she needs you to do, is wait inside and make her a cup of hot chocolate." Diamond came over and stood in front of me blocking the view of my soulfinder curled up in a ball, on the ground. "Let her take as long as she needs." I gave in as Diamond's peace making power flooded over me, before she headed slowly over to where Sky was comforting Brielle, who was now shaking uncontrollably.

Will and Zed led me back to the house where the rest of my family were gathered on the back deck. "Let's leave them to it. I can't sense any danger over her anymore, and we'll be able to get to them quite quickly if I do sense any danger." Will told everyone, strongly hinting to not hang around staring while Brielle recovered.

–-

It felt like it had been ages since we had come inside. Pacing back and forth in the living room where everyone had gathered while we waited, Xav started telling everyone jokes, lighting the mood from dim to a small ray of light.

"Jasper, you're going to ware a hole in the carpet if you keep on going the way you are." Crystal came over to me and tugged at my hand gently, pulling me over to sit on the couch. I sat thee for a couple of minutes before standing up abruptly.

"I can't do this. I can't sit here and pretend everything is alright when my soulfinder is out there needing me." There were a couple of shouts of joy from the females in the room, welcoming the news that Brielle was my soulfinder, but since no one said anything, I guessed that most of them knew already.

Walking over to the kitchen, I muttered something about getting a plate of food ready for Brielle. I had to distract myself or I would go crazy. I put on some pasta to cook while I took out all the ingredients to make pasta sauce. Every since Yves had taught me how to cook, it had become my stress relief. Now anytime we had family get together's Yves would teach me something new. Slicing and dicing the onions, basil, and tomatoes, I didn't notice the pasta bubbling over. A hiss from the stove caused me to drop the knife I was using; it clattered to the ground, luckily I jumped out of the way before it could fall on my foot. I turned down the pasta, and rested my head in my hands on the bench top, struggling to hold back tears. Scratch that. I don't cry, I weep. I stood there and wept, until a light hand rested on my back and my mum pulled me into a hug. Even though she was about a foot and a half shorter then me I let her comfort me. Beckoning me to sit down, she took over the cooking, and hummed a slower version of one of my favorite songs from when I was little adding the lyrics softly as she went.

" _In the shoemaker's shop_

 _this refrain would never stop_

 _as he tapped away_

 _working all the day._

 _At his bench there was he  
Just as busy as a bee  
Little time to lose  
With the boots and shoes._

 _But his heart went pop  
Inside the little shop  
When a lovely girl  
Set him all a whirl._

 _She had come to choose  
Some pretty dancing shoes  
And he heard her say  
In her charming way,_

 _' I want some shoes to set my feet a-dancing, dancing,  
Dancing, dancing all the day.  
Shoes to set my feet a-dancing, dancing,  
Dancing all my cares away.' "_

As a little boy, I remembered being teased by all my cousins telling me that it was a girls song, and that boys didn't listen to nursery rhymes. I hated being called a girl by my cousins, so I had stopped singing it and listening to it, forcing my mum to throw out the CD of nursery rhymes away. I smiled as I remembered waking up in the middle of the night feeling scared, and tiptoed downstairs to retrieve the disk from the kitchen rubbish bin, and putting it on to help me fall asleep again.

Sky's light voice came into my head, _ **"Diamond and I are taking Brielle upstairs to get some rest. She'll sleep in my bed tonight. Best to just leave her be, she doesn't to see anyone just yet. She's still getting over the whole traumatic experience."**_

" _ **Please. When will she be ready? I can't take this much longer."**_ I pleaded with sky, such was my desperation. It hurt knowing that my soulfinder ccouldn't bare to see me. _**"What happened to her Sky?"**_

From Sky's hesitant reply I knew it wasn't good, " _ **She will tell you when she's ready. It might take a while, but you have to be slow and patient with her."**_

I watched as they walked in through the back door, Brielle keeping her eyes on the floor, looking as fragile a butterflies wing, only looking up once to meet my pained gaze, before turning away and letting Sky lead her upstairs.

" _ **Just know that I love you, no matter what."**_ I sent the telepathic message which made her stop in her tracks as she whispered something to Sky and Diamond who looked over their shoulders at me and gave me a sad smile.

" _ **Give me time, and I think that I'll be able to believe it."**_ The reply from Brielle sent shivers down my spine, renewing my hope. I would help her through this, whatever had happened to her, I wouldn't let define her. The future only looked brighter with her in it, and I knew that when this was all over and she loved me again, I would marry her, and make her mine officially.

 **Brielle**

Sky and Diamond stayed by my side for the next couple of hours before I fell asleep, fulfilling their promise. It took me so long to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes, he was there. Pete, with that awful smug look on his face. I finally dozed off into a dreamless sleep, only waking when I heard the birds chirping outside and the sun shining through the window onto my eyelids. I opened my eyes to see Sky rolled up in a warm looking blanket, her hair covering her face, on a mattress on the floor. She looked perfect; like a fairy. I noted the absence of Diamond who must have slept in her own room last night, and I didn't blame her, she had informed me she was almost at her due date, and her husband, who I remembered as Trace, had been making her rest as much as she could. I got out of the bed I had slept in and tiptoed, so as not to wake up Sky, into the ensuite to take a much needed bathroom break. I had gone to bed without anything to eat, feeling as though I couldn't stomach any food right then, but now I was terribly hungry.

I finished in the bathroom and made my way to the mirror hanging above the dresser in Sky's room. I looked terrible; worse then what I had imagined. Two day old mascara was smudged under my eyes, and had made it's way down my face in streaks. The foundation I had added had vanished, and peeping out from my skin was yet more blemishes. I groaned, accidentally arousing Sky from her slumber. She sat up and scrubbed at her eyes before revealing her tired blue gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I still felt a bit unsure of her, she was too kind. I hadn't met anyone who would just take me under their wing and look after me, but I guess now was the right time to do so.

"Don't fret. I planned on getting up soon anyway, I promised Zed I would watch his baseball game." She looked up at me and must have seen the uncomfortable look on my face. She got up briskly walking over to me. "I can stay behind if you want? I don't have to go. Zed will understand."

"No, no that's fine. You'll only be gone for a couple of hours. I'll just stay up here and read a book, maybe find Diamond and keep her company while she's on bed rest orders." I replied swiftly, giving her a brave smile. I wasn't that sure I would be okay but I couldn't be the reason Sky broke her promise to Zed. She had already done so much for me.

"If you're sure... I'll just go downstairs and get us some breakfast ready. I'll let you take a shower and you can come down when you're ready. Clothes are in the dresser, you can wear anything that fits, makeup is in the top drawer under the sink along with makeup remover. There's a clean towel on the heating rack for you." She gave me a quick hug and then hurried out of the room before I could tell her that I would rather have my breakfast away from everyone else.

I decided to let her know later telepathically after I had had my shower.

–

I took a long 30 minute shower, making sure to scrub off all the grime that was still covering me after having a quick shower last night. Getting out of the shower I wrapped my towel around me and headed to the vanity unit to take off my old makeup and re apply it again. Sky's skin tone was slightly lighter then mine but I managed to find a foundation more to my olive complexion. After added the last touch; mascara, I picked out some clothes to wear. We had very similar taste in clothes. I chose a black mesh like long sleeve slim fitting shirt and a black bralette that stopped just above my belly button, and then a pair of mum jeans with a black and silver belt. Getting changed quickly, I checked my reflection in the mirror, finding that the bruises on my neck had turned ugly yellow and purple colours. I grabbed a navy blue and white bandanna from off the top of the dresser and tied it around my neck, in a choker like style to cover the bruises. There, that looked better. Well, better than it had before.

I brushed my hair out and let it hang loose just past my shoulders. Changing my mind, I tied it up in a messy bun on the top of my hear letting a few strands hang loose to frame my face. _Ten out of ten for effort!_ I gave myself a mental high five, feeling quite happy with myself for even getting dressed this morning, let alone doing my hair and putting on makeup.

Sending Sky a quick message asking if I was allowed to eat in the room, I pulled a book from the wooden bookshelf that stood opposite the bed, and settled down to read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, when there came a knock on the door. _Must be Sky with breakfast._ I got up and walked over to the door, opening it to find a timid looking Jasper holding a tray decorated with a glass vase of daisies and a bowl of fresh fruit salad, with a little pottle of vanilla yogurt (my favorite). I looked up at Jasper, and my breath instantly caught in my throat. Oh God, I was going to cry again, and here I had been doing so well! Damn it. Jasper held out the tray almost afraid I wouldn't take it from him, that I would reject him again. Little did he know how much I wanted to be with him, but just the sound of his breath made me want to curl up into a ball and hide from everyone and everything.

"I basically forced the tray off Sky so that I could see you." He stood there nervously waiting for a reply, but I couldn't give him one, my voice caught in my throat with my breaths. "I know you didn't want to see me, but I had to know you were okay. I keep blaming myself for what happened. If I hadn't got angry about you not wanting to leave with me, none of this would have happened." He poured out his heart to me, not sure if I was going to receive it, and for a time I knew I wouldn't be able to. It was so hard just standing inches away from a guy, let alone my soulfinder, but I couldn't let him stand there and blame himself; that just wasn't fair.

"Thank you for the breakfast." I didn't meet his gaze but kept my eyes on the fruit salad on the tray. A mixture of cut up grapes, honey-dew melon, peaches, strawberries and pear were arranged beautifully in a small white bowl, reminding me summer was on it's way. I could feel Jasper's eyes wandering over me inspecting me for injuries. I tugged the bandanna to cover my neck better, as it had slipped slightly showing the tips of the bruises. Finally meeting his piercing green gaze I found my voice again. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. I just need some time. I'll get through this, but please I can't bare for you to see me like this..." A single tear escaped my eyes but I quickly blinked it away. "Please, I just need to be alone."

He looked at me with pain in his eyes, a frown forming just above his dark brows. He lifted a hand to stroke my cheek but I flinched, and moved out of his reach. He let his hand drop to his side and clenched it in a fist. I screwed my eyes shut mentally preparing myself for a blow. "Please, don't hurt me." I winced and backed into the room. I opened my eyes to see tears streaming down his face, the only give away sign that showed how crushed he was with me thinking he would even lay a finger on me in hate. Glancing away for a second he cleared his throat, and handed me the tray. Our fingers brushing against each others for a second before he let go and walked away, leaving me standing in the middle of the room with the tray. I shuddered a sigh. Well, that had gone well. _Hey, heart? Are you listening?_ I whispered to myself. _Because you and I are officially at war._

* * *

 **AN: I'm afraid I am going to have to take drastic action, and am not going to upload the next chapter until a) I get my goal of 30 reviews or b) I reach my goal of 6 favs and 6 follows! Sorry to have to blackmail you but as you are all such dedicated readers it shouldn't be too hard :PP To soften the after effects of my blackmail, i made this chapter a lot longer for those of you who faithfully review every chapter:) Everyone else: You should learn from them! Haha! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Awww poor Jasper and Brielle! It's so sad how they both don't know how much they're hurting each other without the other knowing. A bit bummed I didn't get the either of my goals for the last chapters, but there are a couple of faithful reviewers that I really wanted to upload for, so they didn't have to wait. (Llamacorn, rozawillow03, and xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx, this chapter is dedicated to you!) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry that it's a bit of a filler rather then having a real meaning. I had writers block, and am not sure if this chapter is any good! Please leave a review, fav, and follow! There's a lot of views on my chapters so I'm sure it won't take too long just to write something quick! Good or bad, long or short, it helps me write the next chapter! Thank you!

Mystery(Guest): Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot that you reviewed! Even if it's just a couple of words, it makes my day ten times better.

Llamacorn: Phenomenal! I love that word! You'll definitely see it in this chapter, thanks to you haha:))Can't wait to start on the Sky and Zed fanfic when I finish this one! Thank you for being so supportive! Even though I didn't get 30 reviews, I'm still super duper grateful for your reviews! Your reviews always make me smile. Sorry I didn't upload this earlier. Hopefully it makes your day that bit brighter :) Those down days are the absolute worst! I've been a bit the same this year. More bad days then good. I so hoped this year would be 'my' year, if you know what I mean, but nope, as long as school is still involved it's going to be terribly hard for it to be 'my' year.

Rozawillow03: Guurrrlll! Your comments always make me laugh! I got the song reference (Coldplay!) and I absolutely love that song! SOOO sorry for having to take such drastic measures haha hopefully I won't have to take such drastic measures again! Also, don't be sorry! When I saw I didn't have 30 reviews, and then saw your most recent one, I couldn't help but upload sooner then my goals. (were they a bit too high? Should I maybe have said 28 or something) xx

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 12

 **Jasper**

I couldn't take this anymore. Not knowing what she went through was like treading over eggshells, not sure if they were small enough not to be too painful or those nasty sharp ones that dig into your feet. I loved Brielle, that much I knew, and I would do what I had to do for her to feel save with me again. Sky, Diamond and the rest of my cousins soulfinders had quickly become friends with Brielle and they would sit in Sky's room for hours doing who knows what, never telling me one iota of what went on.

The most hurtful thing was that anytime I saw Brielle, whether that was in the hallway when she would walk to the living room with Sky for dvds to binge watch, or to help Margot (Will's soulfinder), with the laundry, she would flinch at seeing me. This was the worst kind of pain I had experienced. I didn't know what had happened to her, or why she hated me for it. Even though she told me I shouldn't blame myself for what happened to her, whatever it was, I couldn't help but feel responsible.

Leaving my thoughts behind me for now, I walked into the kitchen where I found Sky alone preparing a basket of food for what looked like a picnic.

"Where are you off to?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. She looked up to me, meeting my eyes with her pure blue gaze.

"The girls and I are taking Brielle on a picnic. She's been sitting up in that room for days now, not venturing any further then the window to get fresh air. Last time we took a walk was on Saturday." It was Thursday now and Sky had asked for the week off school to help Brielle recover. I stood there awkwardly watching her pack the basket with fresh fruit, sandwiches, and two packets of crisps.

"You're going to need more then two packets of crisps." I said smiling, remembering Brielle telling me on our first date that if crisps were good for you, she would eat them for breakfast lunch and dinner. I chuckled at the memory, and noticed Sky giving me a questioning look. "Brielle loves crisps."

"Ah I see, well then I guess I should pack more then!" Sky added another two packets of the potato chips to the basket, eyes laughing as she went.

"Sky...can I ask you something?" I knew that for what I was about to ask Sky might not give me an answer to, but I had to know.

"Go on.." I guessed by the way she said it she wasn't sure she would answer either.

"Please I have to know what happened to her. It's killing me not being able to see her and not even knowing why. I lie awake at night trying to figure out if I've ruined it between Brielle and I, and I can't take it anymore!" I added the last part thumping my fist a little to hard on the kitchen counter making Sky jump, but I was distraught. I felt empty inside without Brielle. Without her I felt broken. Half of a whole. I looked away hoping Sky hadn't seen the tears gathering in my eyes.

"Oh Jasper.." Sky sighed sadly, before making her way over to me and giving me a hug. Letting go she put her hands on my shoulders, something that took a lot of effort because she was so much shorter then me, and looked me in my eyes, as if searching for something. She pulled back and let out another sigh, this one more tired. "I think you should sit down." She motioned to a stool at the breakfast bar. "Jasper...Brielle was raped."

Xav walked into the kitchen just as I fell off the stool and blacked out.

–-

Someone was leaning over me, but my eyes were so blurred I couldn't tell who. A firm hand patted my cheek.

"Hey, Jasper you checked out on us then. What happened?" It was Xav. I scrubbed my eyes with my hand and looked up to see a very pale Sky standing next to me. My brain checked into gear as I registered what she had told me before I passed out. I remembered seeing Brielle that Saturday morning when I brought her breakfast. She had been wearing a bandana around her neck. What had been the yellow and purple marks showing just above it? Bruises. I shot into a sitting position, Xav's chin colliding with my forehead.

"Shit, Jasper! What's wrong with you?!" Xav shouted as he rubbed the offended spot.

"Ouch." I groaned and put my hand to my forehead to feel a quickly rising bump. I looked at Sky and hurriedly got up. "The bruises on her neck. They weren't the only ones were they." Sky looked away and shook her head ever so slightly. "Oh God how could I have been so stupid and not notice!" I grabbed at my hair pulling on it in anger. I had done this to her, by not being there when she needed me, and now she would hate me for it.

Xav being in full healer mode, got up and turned to Sky. "Sky..was Brielle hurt when you found her in the forest. Physically, I mean."

"She didn't want anyone to know you have to understand!" Sky protested in Brielle's defense.

Xav groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. "You know I can help her, Sky, why didn't you tell me."

"She can't stand seeing us... she hasn't accepted any help from any of us guys." My brain was finally catching up to me, and I realized then that Brielle would be scared of any male at the moment, not just me.

Xav however was still far behind, lingering behind not knowing what had actually happened to her besides being kidnapped and dumped. "I don't understand.. Zed said that Brielle would turn up in the forest uninjured, but she is. Injured I mean."

"Xav don't you get it?!" I was furious, and taking it out on Xav, but at that moment I didn't care. "Brielle was raped, all because I'm a shitty soulfinder. Because of me she'll forever be looking over her shoulder, scared." I could just strangle Pete for doing this to my soulfinder!

With that announcement, Xav looked at me now in full protective healer mode. "I can help with the bruises, but since it's been a couple of days, any other damage that has been done, will take too much energy to heal." He looked more angry then I'd ever seen him, and i knew that he would be just as keen as me to get a hold of Pete, but I kept Brielle as the topic.

"Please, you have to try." I ignored Sky elbowing me and focused on Xav. "Do you think she'll let you near her?"

"What is it with you guys?! You really don't get it do you? I know you think you are helping her but she isn't ready. Any sudden movements around her puts her further behind in her recovery, especially coming from a guy. I have no doubt you all want to help, but she doesn't need that right now. Not from you boys. " Sky let out a frustrated 'humpf', took her picnic basket, and stormed out of the kitchen.

 **Brielle**

Sky and Phoenix had organized a cute little picnic for all the girls and I. Since I'd been staying here for 6 days already I had become good friends with all the soulfinders of the Benedict's. Today was a special day, as Crystal stated, because I had overcome the first stage of my recovery: making new friends. It sounds lame, I know, but when Sky first found me I hadn't wanted anyone to touch me, talk to me, or have anything to do with me. Sky and Diamond had slowly coaxed me out of my shell, and I was quite happy to announce that I could give them all a hug each without flinching once!

"Way to go girl!" Phoenix held up a bottle of lemon lime and bitters as a 'congratulation' gesture for my small victory.

"Yes! Next on the list; take over the world!" I gave her a cheeky smile while she looked at me in mock horror sending us all into fits of giggles.

It was great having all the girls here, taking time out of their schedule just to celebrate with me, even though it wasn't really that much to celebrate. Diamond had been the only one who couldn't come. Trace had forced her to stay behind in bed all day seeing as it was her due day and looked like she could pop any minute. Of course we all agreed with Trace, and I'm sure Diamond had no intention of having her first born in a little clearing in the forest.

"Ok get the crisps out Margot! I've waited long enough!" I squeaked, already way too excited to be having my favorite kind of junk foods at the tips of my fingers.

"All right! Calm your farm!" Margot laughed at my enthusiasm and pulled out, not two, but four (!) packets of crisps.

"EEK! You guys sure do spoil me!" Sky chuckled at my response.

"Are you sure you're not just faking it now, Brielle, just to make us spoil you? Huh?" Phoenix teased, giving me a poke in the side.

I batted her hand away before she could prod me with her finger again, causing much hilarity amongst the other members of our little 'girls group'.

"Of course not! And you guys seriously don't understand how much it means to me...all of this. Without your help I would still be sitting in the woods not knowing what to do..." Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I still hadn't fully overcome the traumatic experience, but everyday I was one step closer to feeling normal again, and I knew with time I would be able to go back to school, and start over. Start over. That sounded truly phenomenal right now.

" _ **With Jasper?.."**_ Crystal had caught the tail end of my thoughts and put into words what I could not. I gulped back tears that were still on the verge of leaking out and ruining my perfect day.

" _ **Maybe..."**_ was all I could respond with.

Tarryn, who had noticed Crystal and I's mind-link, distracted the other girls by tossing crisps at them. Silly, but it worked. The attention was reverted from me to her as crisps started flying through the air, hitting anyone in their wake.

" _ **He's been having a hard time without you Brielle."**_ Crystal's voice nudged back into my mind. This time I wasn't able to hold back the tears as they streamed down my face. I looked away before anyone else could notice.

" _ **I don't think I can ever face him again..."**_ I looked into Crystal's soft hazel eyes.

" _ **He got into a fight, Brielle, with a couple of frat boys from Zed's school who found out about you and bad mouthed him for being a crap boyfriend. No one was seriously hurt, but he has been spoiling for fight ever since you blocked him out."**_ Her soothing voice was the only thing that kept me from breaking into deep sobs.

Of course I knew this. Sky had told me about what had happened. How distraught he had been when he found out what had happened to me. I knew all of this, not only by Sky, but also between the deep connection between my soul and Jasper's. I could feel his pain like it was my own. I'd never experienced such pain before, but I also felt hesitation from him. A hesitation for him to come back to me. Even though I didn't know the reason behind this feeling, it was the only thing holding me back from ever wanting a future with him. Which I so dearly did.

" _ **I don't know, Crystal...I don't know."**_ I shook my head at the sad thought of Jasper and I going our separate ways in life. Thinking again, though, it might be for the best. I couldn't give Jasper everything he wanted, and I knew that would upset him, even if he was too much of a gentleman to say so. His happiness would always come before mine, i would make sure of it, and that's why i would let him go.

Jumping up and pulling me along with her, Crystal ran over to the edge of the lake before getting undressed so she was just standing in her underwear.

"Come on! Are you girls just going to stand there or are you coming for a swim?" She called to us.

Squealing with delight, we all did the same, and ditched our clothes to go for a swim. I passed Atoosa who was running a couple of meters in front of me and splashed into the freezing cold water, letting out a squeak as I did so. Turning around I flicked my fingers against the water causing it to splash in Atoosa's direction, and just like that, a splash fight started.

–-

"This is the perfect way to end my holiday." Margot let out a happy deep sigh as we lay in the sunshine drying off.

"Where are you headed next? Gifted's next show isn't for a couple of weeks yet I thought?" Sky sat up to lean on one arm, so she could see Margot.

"Yes, well, the next show is in Amsterdam, so I thought I might take the chance, leave a week or so early and visit my family while I'm there."

"Are you taking Will with you?" Phoenix chimed in, adding her voice to the conversation.

"He wouldn't let me go on my own." She smiled at the thought of her husband-to-be's protectiveness. Apparently this didn't surprise any of the other girls. They just rolled their eyes to the heavens.

"I don't know where we've gone wrong to end up with such over protective soulfinders in our lives!" Crystal let out an over the top sigh.

"I can tell you. I don't know what I would do if Victor were the type to let me go off doing just about anything without a hint of worry. I'm quite happy to be linked to such a man." Atoosa smiled at the thought of her soulfinder. "A rather hot man too, I might add!" Everyone laughed at this and were set off on a round of 'who's soulfinder is hotter'.

"We all know Zed is the most gorgeous thing to ever happen to this planet!" Sky piped up, dreamily, twirling her blonder curls around her finger, getting a couple of snorts from the other girls in response.

"No way! Can't agree. Yves is definitely the yummiest out of the bunch. Those cute glasses, and his sexy cooking skills – what more could a girl want!" Phoenix butted in.

"Most definitely...noooot! Give it up guys, Xav is the hottest, always has been, and always will be." Crystal earned a poke in the ribs from Atoosa, and a few sarcastic 'ha ha's' from the Sky and Margot.

Tarryn laughed at the little argument as she got up to stretch, and pulled on her clothes. "Ok, ok. They are all just as cute as the other. Can't say I've seen any other family with such an amazing gene pool." She waggled her eyebrows before adding, "our Benedict boys are sure something else! And the best part is, they're all ours!"

I silently disagreed. Jasper was the most handsome out of them all. Not one Benedict could compete with him. Even though I knew we might not figure things out, and move on from each other, I couldn't help but feel a little glow of pride for my soulfinder. He would always be the most attractive guy I had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. _Get him out of your head, gurl! You can't have him, even if he is meant to be yours,_ I shouted it in my head. I had to stop thinking about him. I had to.

 **Jasper**

I woke with a start, clutching my pillow close to my chest. The absence of Brielle by my side, taking its toll on me. Rain was pelting against my bedroom window, making me unsure how sturdy the glass was. I sat up straight and ran my fingers through my hair. Maybe the rain had woken me up? No. It was something else; I could sleep through almost anything, and I was definitely known in this family for being able to sleep through a storm with out so much as a flicker of an eyelid.

Looking over at my bedside clock, I saw it was 2:56 am. Wiping at my eyes, I got up to get a drink of water; my throat as dry as the Sahara desert.

I walked down to the kitchen still too drowsy to notice right away, Brielle sitting on the floor clearing up a broken glass.

Not having been able to look at her properly for a couple of days, it took me a moment just to take in how beautiful she was. She was breath taking; quite literally!

"Brielle? Are you alright?" I made my presence known, and knelt down close to her; but no too close to scare her. She looked up at me, her face full of fear, and tears streaming down her slightly paled face. It was only then that I could see she was holding a large shard of glass in her hand, as if she was using it for protection. The glass had been digging into her skin, making a large, deep gash in her soft palm. My heart beat tenfold seeing the dark red blood gushing from her hand, down her arm.

"What happened?" I knew if I asked too many questions she would start feeling wary of me, so I just asked her the first one that came to mind. I scooched closer to her, so that I was now kneeling next to her, our legs almost touching. I was encouraged when she didn't flinch, or move away.

Instead she just stood there. I rested my hand on her knee after hesitating a second. Just like that, I could see everything she was seeing.

 **Brielle**

(Premonition)

' _ **I told you she would be here. Where else would she go, and now she's led us to the Benedict's and Blacks.' A woman's voice spoke. Ava. It was Ava's voice. 'Don't look so stunned, Brielle. I can't believe you fell for that whole 'I'm a savant too' thing. I'm not a savant, and never will be.'**_

 _ **There was someone else. I could tell by the uneasiness I had around him. Pete. He was here.**_

 _ **They had found me.**_

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review, fav and follow! Next time i bring out a review goal, it will be up to you guys to review, if you want to read the next chapter! So get writing! See you in the next chapter :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Here it is! The next chapter! Sorry this one took so long in coming out. I could make up all these excuses about me being busy and what not but really I was just lazy, and to be honest with yo, felt a little distant from my story, and was finding it hard to relate to my characters as I normally would. Anyway here it is! And thank you to all of you who reviewed! It means the absolute world to me to even have reviews to read!

If you want the next chapter soon, make sure you review as soon as you have finished reading this chapter and if you have an account, please please please fav and follow as I have very few of those!

Llamacorn: Thank you for yet again another review! Seeing as you have an account now, I will just reply to your reviews through PM as it is so much easier! Thank you for the fav and follow! It makes me so happy just knowing there is someone who will read every chapter I upload without fail!

Rozawillow03: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I really hope you enjoy this one too! Sorry about the cliffhanger! I find that it makes it more exciting for the next upload. Unfortunately, not all questions from the last chapter are answered in this recent one, but I hope you like it anyway! You will find out very soon the answers within the next couple of chapters!

Mystery: Yay! So glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much! Please keep reviewing! It helps with my writing!

Xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx: Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far! I'm so glad you like my story! Also , question: will you be writing another Finding Sky fanfic soon?

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 13

 **Brielle**

The next thing I saw was Jasper next to me, prying a large piece of glass out of my right hand. He was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. At the first sight of blood, if I hadn't already been on the ground, I would have collapsed. My head was a whirlwind of emotions. I felt nauseous. I was going to be sick for sure. I pulled myself up from the floor, still holding the piece of glass in my hand. I didn't know why, but I couldn't let it go; I needed it for protection. _Protection from what?_ I asked myself. Before I could answer, the kitchen floor rose up to greet me. I heard Jasper make a telepathic cry as I fell. Everything went black.

When I woke up from my faint, I found myself in the recovery position. I cracked my eyes open to see that the glass that had been shattered on the floor in front of me, and the piece in my hand had been cleared away. I could feel another presence in the room, and another, and another, as everyone in the household came running after hearing Jasper's cry.

Someone bent down beside me taking my hand, engulfing it with their large palm. A warm tingling sensation spiraled around the cut on my hand, before spreading all over my palm. I looked up to see Xav with his eyes closed, intent on healing my hand. Jasper was crouched over me, eyes filled with concern as he whispered comfort into my hair. I was surprised to find that I didn't shy away from his touch, but rather let him hold me and soothe me. I could see Sky standing in Zed's arms, both her hands clasped over her mouth as if holding back a scream. The rest of the family were scattered around the kitchen, soulfinders in their rightful places; in the arms of their men.

It hurt my head to even think. What had happened?

 **Brielle (an hour prier)**

Geez, I was thirsty! Flicking the duvet off me, I tiptoed over to the bedroom door, trying not to make any noise so as not to wake up Sky. We had been up until 12am weeping while eating popcorn, watching Nicholas Sparks films, and I knew that if she didn't get at least 8 hours of sleep, she would wake up with a pounding head the next day. One more step and I'd be at the door...I reached for the handle and did a little butt wiggle as a kind of celebratory dance for making it thus far without tripping over myself, and waking Sky.

I made my way down to the kitchen with mind to get a glass of water and head back upstairs to go back to sleep. The Benedict's certainly had a very beautiful kitchen; silver and red the main choice of colours used in the interior. There was a white and black marbled breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen, scattered around it were silver stools, each with a red cushioned seat on the top, reminding me of breakfast bowls. The kitchen part itself was stunning; a steel black stove with marbled tiles behind it, and a red kind of glass running in a strip along the kitchen. Two large ovens were installed side by side acting as the main attraction of the whole room. Running along the ceiling were a row of black cabinets used for bowls, plates, mugs, glasses etc. Standing on my toes I reached up into the overhead cupboard to grab a glass, only to find that there was one left; right at the back of the cupboard shelf. 'Damn being short!' I whispered to myself as I toyed with the glass on the top shelf trying to ease it to the edge where it would be easier for me to get it down. Before I could do a victory dance for getting it to the edge, my clumsy ass hand spazzed and in one swift movement the glass toppled from the shelf and smashed on the tile floor. My heart lurched out of my chest as the glass splintered into pieces over the dark kitchen floor, creating a sound that reminded me a lot of fireworks. I was sure I had woken the whole entire household up with that stunt. 'Good job, Brielle! You're such a clutz! Even the most desperate circus wouldn't want to take on someone as clumsy as you, even as a clown!' I bumped my palm against my forehead, and bent down to clean the mess up, waiting in anticipation for Mr and Mrs Benedict to come storming in and tell me off for being the least agile person alive.

No one came rushing down, much to my surprise; they must all be very deep sleepers. I hadn't yet begun to start clearing the glass up when it all started happening so fast; the premonition. I gasped as gray clouds began forming in front of my eyes started clouding over and I crashed to my knees, kneeling among the messy display of shattered glass.

(Premonition)

' _ **I told you she would be here. Where else would she go, and now she's led us to the Benedict's and Blacks.' A woman's voice spoke. Ava. It was Ava's voice. 'Don't look so stunned, Brielle. I can't believe you fell for that whole 'I'm a savant too' thing. I'm not a savant, and never will be.'**_

 _ **There was someone else. I could tell by the uneasiness I had around him. Pete. He was here.**_

 _ **They had found me.**_

 **Jasper (back to current time)**

I lunged for Brielle just in time, catching her in my arms before she could hit the floor, after affects of the premonition she had kicking in.

I didn't pay much attention to anything else after that, only rocking Brielle back and forth in my hold whispering soothing words to her, but I was so lost in my distress I didn't even know what they were.

Next thing I knew, Xav was by my side, taking Brielle's hand, easing the shard of glass out of it and using his healing power to stop the blood running down her small palm. Only a few minutes and my whole family was surrounding us, standing in shock towards the situation in front of them.

It was not long before someone started clearing up the glass that encircled us, though I didn't know who it was because now my focus was all on Brielle as her eyelids started to flutter open.

–-

We sat there for a while, just looking into each others eyes. Her soft blue gaze piercing me deep in my soul as I realized how much I had missed looking at her perfect face.

"Jasper"..." Brielle whispered, still confused as to what was happening.

"You had a premonition, Brielle. Then you passed out cold for a few minutes." I smoothed out her hair that was spread out on my thigh, only then just remembering I was only wearing my boxers.

I shuffled awkwardly as I moved position and helped her sit up, keeping my hand on her back to strengthen her.

"Oh.." Her expression faltered and for a second her face clouded over as the memories flooded back to her mind.

I gave her a small smile and rubbed her back reassuringly. I didn't need to be able to read emotions like Sky to know that Brielle felt completely and utterly destroyed after the premonition.

Xav stood up and did a quick examine of Brielle with his.

"You need rest That's what the doctor orders." He landed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder and I was surprised to see she didn't shy away from his touch, or mine for that matter. "Jasper will make you a warm hot chocolate and I'm sure he'll lend you a hoody to keep you warm." His eyes drifted over Brielle's skimpy t-shirt that barely covered her butt, with her pink frilly knickers showing underneath before frowning and quickly looking away, being the gentleman he was. Sure he was a pain in the neck at times, but just like all his brothers, his respect for women was courteous.

Brielle looked around flustered and scrambled around trying to make her t-shirt cover everything. Though between you and me, I didn't really mind if it hadn't covered EVERYTHING..if ya know what I mean.

"Jasper, would you mind lending me a jumper and some trackies please?" Brielle looked at me her cheeks going a bit red as I grinned and patted her butt before clambering up the steps two at a time to retrieve some clothes for her.

–-

 **Brielle**

Well that was awkward to say the least! Sure I had just had a horrible premonition but the thought of Jasper seeing me practically half naked was definitely a lot higher on my 'worry-o-meter'. All I was wearing was a baggy old tank top and my a pair of my favorite pink frilly knickers! I hadn't even been wearing a bra, and my tank top wasn't exactly thick material either!Oh God, how humiliating...

Apart from that embarrassment, I found that I was getting better around Jasper, no longer flinching when he came near me, or touched me. I even managed to stay put when Xav had been healing my hand and patted me on the shoulder. Somehow the premonition had sort of scared me back into reality and I realized that just because some slime ball with no respect for woman had got to me, didn't mean that all guys were horrible and indecent. In fact, I was probably among the most respectful family of males I had ever come across. That thought put me at peace with being around males; for the moment.

–-

It was not long before I was curled up on the Benedict's sofa wearing one of Jasper's cozy gray hoodies that reached down to my knees, a pair of his trackies that were way to big for me, and holding a warm 'I Love NY' mug in my hands. I sipped at the hot liquid in the mug and sighed tiredly. Almost everyone had gone back to bed, but Jasper, Sky, and Zed had stayed up and we were now watching the first couple of episodes of the TV series 'Reign'. I didn't think I would be able to sleep for the rest of the night, still shocked at the sudden premonition I had had.

I snuggled into Jasper's side, relishing the warmth of his body, and the sent of his aftershave; I made a mental note to remember the little things about him. Feeling me move closer to him, Jasper pulled my legs over his lap and pulled me closer to him, careful not to spill my hot chocolate. Kissing the top of my head, he cupped the back of my head in his hand and pulled me closer to his chest. (BARE CHEST !) Oh wow this guy sure knew how to make my heart melt into a hopeless puddled at his feet. I placed my hand on his well defined abs, and just let it sit there, soaking in his body heat. This time, I sighed happily; fully content with the closeness between Jasper and I, no longer wary of him.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper whispered into my ear. I didn't have time to reply before my stomach growled loudly, answering his question for me.

He chuckled softly and kissed my now red cheeks. "I'll get us some cookies."

I shuffled off him and watched him head into the kitchen set on the task at hand; feeding me.

A giggle from Sky, and I looked over to see Zed butterfly kissing the spot just under the side of her jaw. In one swift move he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his waist, their faces only inches apart. Sky let out a squeal of delight as he rolled her over and he started tickling her unmercifully before she shrieked for him to stop. They looked into each others eyes for an intense couple of seconds before making out right in front of me.

"Stop making out in front of me and get a room already." I joked, "You're taking away my appetite for biscuits."

Sky shoved Zed off her, suddenly remembering my existence, and sat up quickly, cheeks burning a dark shade of red. Zed grinned at her, and then turned to me cocking an eyebrow. "Don't worry Brielle, we're all still virgins in this family.. Well actually apart from Trace." Sky's eyes widened and she punched him lightly in the arm, earning an 'oof' from Zed, though I was sure he hadn't been hurt.

"Wait...what? But how? You guys are like.. ya know.." I waved my arms around trying to find the right words so as not to sound rude, "so in love?"

Zed threw his head back and let out a loud laugh that I was sure would wake up the whole household, while Sky's cheeks only seemed to burn a deeper shade of red.

" 'No sex before marriage'. It's always been something we have stuck to." Yves appeared in the doorway to the lounge holding the hand of a very tired and disheveled looking Phoenix, both of them still in their pj's.

I felt my cheeks flush as I realized my mistake. "Oh..um." If only I had the ability to disappear, I would be away from this embarrassing situation I had got myself into.

"Give it up Yves. Everyone knows you and Phoenix have already consummated your marriage. You no longer go by that rule." Zed huffed at Yves, and I swear I saw him blush as he pulled Phoenix to his side, needing reassurance form her.

"Why are we even talking about this anyway?" Yves eyed me suspiciously as I shrank back into the cushions on the sofa.

Oh God what have I got myself into now. "Ugghh..was it really necessary for me to be born?..." I hid my pink flushed face and behind my hands when everyone turned to look at me.

"Possibly not, however, Double Chocolate Chip cookies aren't really necessary either, but I couldn't live without them." Jasper smoothly walks into the middle of the living room and places a plate of said biscuits on the table before snagging one for himself, and high-fiving Sky as he saunters over to me.

"Smooth, cousin mine, smooth." Was all I heard from Zed before Jasper swooped down on me and planting a kiss on my lips.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, fav and follow! It's up to you (yes, YOU) to do these things, or else the next chapter won't be uploaded for a long time! And I'd really like to finish this book before I graduate! (the end of next year). So get those fingers typing, and write a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Thank you all for your positive reviews! It always makes me smile when I see I have a new review, fav or follow! This chapter gets intense so hold onto your hats!

Hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review, fav and follow!

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 14

 **Jasper**

Before I could stop myself I planted a kiss on Brielle's ever soft lips, for a minute forgetting that we weren't really on talking terms let alone kissing terms. I pulled back realizing my mistake but Brielle just blushed, and looked over at Sky to press play on the TV series Reign we had been watching not long before. I felt a grin play on my lips but I didn't let it take over my face for fear Zed and Yves would notice and start annoying me about it.

I took a seat on the sofa not far from Brielle. Just like that, I found myself staring at her; longing to be able to be right there next to her, holding her just like Zed was with Sky, and Yves, Phoenix. As if hearing my thoughts, Brielle shuffled closer to me, and leaned into my side. I pulled her close to me so her legs were over my lap forming a sort of blanket.

She looked up at me shyly, unsure of how I might respond, so I leaned down and placed a light kiss on her head; a promise, that I would always love her, no matter what.

A little yawn escaped Brielle's lips as she snuggled into my side.

"Do you mind if ...um...I curl up here and have a sleep.?" She kept her head down, and picked at her neatly polished nails, nervous I might reject her.

"Brielle.." I gently cupped her face in my hands, "I am forever yours to curl up and fall asleep on." I smiled at her and she blushed before taking a pillow and placing it on my lap, and then her head on the pillow.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, and wove my fingers through her honey blonde hair with the other.

I stayed like that for a while, just combing her hair with my fingers and watching her doze off into a peaceful sleep. She looked so small, her legs curled up to her chest and her hands under her head in that sleeping position you only see in movies. She was like a perfect fragile little fairy princess , me being the prince who came to rescue her but was too afraid to come close in case I damaged her wings.

"What was my life without you in it.." I found myself whispering, as i reached down and placed a kiss on her cheek,

From out of the corner of my right eye, I caught a glimpse of Yves, Zed and their soulfinders, girls asleep in their rightful places; snuggled into their soulfinders laps.

I couldn't help stop a grin that spread across my face as I caught sight of Zed rolling his eyes to the heavens as Sky started snoring softly.

I looked over to Yves who was chuckling softly and mouthed at me and Zed with an exaggerated sigh, "Girls.."

With that he scooped up Phoenix carefully and took her up to his room, to let her sleep comfortably in his bed.

An hour passed and I found my self falling asleep. I moved myself into a more comfortable position, careful not to wake Brielle from her slumber. I looked over to see Zed and Sky both asleep, Sky in Zed's arms as they lay on the couch, before I too dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

–-

I woke a couple of hours later, feeling the absence of Brielle on my lap. I sat up quickly and eyed the room for the rest of my family, but there was no one in sight. I jumped up, my heart pounding at the quietness of the house. I glanced up at the old wooden grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the living room, and it read 11am. I scrubbed at my eyes, realizing how long I'd slept in for, and hurried to the kitchen to find Brielle.

In passing the breakfast bar, I heard laughter coming from outside. I made my way to the front porch and saw everyone sitting on multiple picnic blankets on the front lawn with all sorts of food in the middle. There was another squeal and I turned to see Zed chasing Sky and Brielle around the garden, all of them with grins as wide as the ocean on the faces.

The tension that I hadn't realized was there, was released from my shoulders when I saw Brielle, and I let out a sigh of relief knowing she was safe.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Xav drawled from where he was lying on the checkered black and white blanket. Crystal lay with her head on his chest, her unruly curls sprawled out over him, getting in his mouth.

I walked towards where everyone was gathered and sat down to watch Brielle running round the garden. I caught a glimpse of what she would have looked like as a little girl. Honey blonde hair, sailing behind her as she spun around without a care in the world. The thought made me smile.

"Have some breakfast, sweetie. There's scones, jam, and cream and a couple of the famous Benedict's pancakes too!" Mum tugged on my arm and gestured to the food in the middle of everyone, that was slowly becoming non existent as hands reached in and grabbed the left over bits of food.

"You've already had breakfast Yves. Let Jasper have something to eat, the poor boy must be famished!" I chuckled as Aunty Karla slapped Yves retreating hand and Yves scowled at me before turning to his mum.

"I'm famished too mum!" Yves was reduced to begging, but it got him no where as it only attracted Phoenix's attention who had been eating a scone.

"Have some of mine, geek." A twinkle of mischief shone in her eyes and she shoved a corner of the scone in his mouth before he could beg anymore. Yves, in retaliation tickled Phee until we all begged for the squeaking noises she was making to stop. I laughed and took up the plate mum had filled for me with two scones with jam, and cream on the side, and a red apple that looked nice and crunchy.

I turned back around to see Brielle chasing after Sky, still not noticing my presence, but I was quite happy just to sit here and watch her have a good time.

" _ **Good morning, sunshine."**_ I spoke in a soft whisper in her head, a smile spreading across my face at the reaction I got. She stopped mid run, and turned to me with a smile that was brighter than the HOLLYWOOD sign itself, and skipped over to where I was sitting.

Even though she was still mentally healing from a week or so ago, she was definitely making a lot of progress and I was somewhat surprised when she placed a soft kiss on my lips, her hair brushing my cheeks as she bent down.

" _ **Good morning, Jasper."**_ She said with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"I see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence this morning." She changed to talking out loud so that everyone could hear. She snatched the apple off my plate and bit into it thoughtfully, in her own little world.

"Huh! Hardly grace. More like condemn." Yves guffawed, still slightly annoyed I had won the last two scones, and not him.

"Just because you didn't get the last scone." I poked my tongue out at him in a playful gesture to annoy him more.

"Sc- _owns_!" Sky, Phee, and Brielle all chorused much to everyones amusement. They looked at each other for a second and then burst into fits of giggles, until they were all, literally, 'rolling on the floor laughing'.

"You British girls sure are something else, that's for sure." Xav winked at them before adding, "though I'm glad my soulfinder didn't turn out to be British. There's something about bonsai sized girls that isn't quite my thing." He earned a couple of hard stares from Sky, Phee, and Brielle with that comment. Laughing he scooped Crystal up and dropped an affectionate kiss on her mouth.

Removing my eyes from them, I turned to Brielle who was now sitting in silence just chewing thoughtfully on her apple. The way her mouth twitched we she chewed was the cutest thing ever. I never thought watching someone eat would be so satisfactory, but it was with Brielle.

"I think we need to talk later." She turned to look at me, her eyes slightly glossy from forming tears. "I need to tell you what happened." She gave a little sob that only I noticed, and looked away.

"Only if you _need_ to. I will wait as long as I have to for you to be ready." I tugged her to my side and wiped the single tear away that had managed to escape my brave soulfinder. "I will wait if that's what you need." I bent my head down so our foreheads were touching, letting some of my energy flow into her to soothe her.

She gave a shudder-y sigh and wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning her head against my chest. Looking up at me with a serious face she replied, "I _want_ to tell you what happened."

Wow. I don't know what I had done to deserve such a brave, caring soulfinder, but whatever it was I would do it over and over again if that meant Brielle would love me the way I loved her.

 **Brielle**

It was too selfish of me to let Jasper sit there in pain not knowing what he could do to help me. He pulled away from every kiss too soon, didn't hold me as long in a hug as I wanted him to, as if he would hurt me, but he was the one thing that could never hurt me. Not in a million years. In fact, he was the one thing making me better.

I didn't know how I would relive the whole situation and experience the pain over again when I told him, but I had to, for both of our sake's. Because without him, I was broken, I wasn't everything I should be. Without him I was half of a whole. _Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._ I whispered to myself.

" _ **Wow, that was like, so poetic!"**_ Sky's voice nudged into my head as she caught the tail end of my thoughts. I blushed at the compliment.

" _ **Only stating the facts."**_ I sent the message back with the impression of a smile. _**"Thank you, Sky."**_

She looked at me confused. _**"What for? The compliment? You don't have to thank me Brielle."**_ I smiled at her, glad to have made friends among this family of strangers. I got up and walked over to her, pulling her up from her perch on Zed's knee and hooking my arm in hers, before heading towards the hammock. "Not just the compliment, Sky. Everything. I never really had friends before. Back in England I mean. Sure I had a couple but we never stayed in one place long enough to have a relationship as close as I feel with you." I looked down flustered, afraid she might think me weird, but I had to thank her. "You've helped me get through a lot in little less then two weeks and for that I am forever grateful. I just hope I get to stick around long enough to continue our friendship." I glanced over at her, and saw a small smile spreading across her face until it was a huge grin. It seemed to be contagious as I found myself, too grinning from ear to ear and was sure my face would split in two, but I didn't care.

"Oh, Brielle! That's so nice of you to say that, and I can assure you that you will be sticking around for a long time. Jasper would be stupid to let you go, and I would never let you go anywhere in a gazillion years! You've become like a sister to me. I'm so glad you turned out to be Jasper's soulfinder."

We walked along grinning at each other, before we reached the hammock and climbed in, almost toppling out as we rolled about trying to gain our balance. By the time we managed to get ourselves in positions less threatening to the hammock, we had stitches in our sides from laughing so much.

We both let out synchronized sighs as we clutched our sides. We lay there for a while, looking up at the sky, watching the birds flit around and chirping as they flew in and out of the trees just on the edge of the forest.

"I'm going to talk to Jasper later, after lunch. You know, about what happened and also the premonition?" I let my eyes drift closed as I said it. "I think it will help me sleep better at night and Jasper more at ease."

"I think that's a good idea, but don't feel pressured to do it. We all want what's best for you so if you find you can't tell him, he'll understand." Sky's soft velvety voice made me feel at peace, and with that said, I fell into a peaceful sleep, soaking in the warmth of the sun.

–-

It was 2:45 in the afternoon when I woke up in Sky's room wrapped up in blankets. I sat up abruptly when I realized I had slept for almost three hours. I jumped out of bed and had a quick bathroom break before checking myself in the mirror. One side of my face was flushed from lying on my side, resulting in half my makeup on Sky's pillow. There were dark circles under my eyes that refused to be covered by concealer. I was glad to see that the blemishes on my skin had come to a halt and now all that was left was one small pinkish spot on my hairline on my forehead that I could tell was starting to disappear.

"Score 1 to Brielle!" I exclaimed quickly freshening up my eyes with a small coat of mascara and a little foundation on the half of my face that had been plastered on Sky's now unfortunate looking pillow.

With another look in the full length mirror I decided to change into some more comfortable clothes. Only a couple of days ago, Sky, Phee, and Crystal had offered to take me shopping telling me to choose anything I wanted as I had no clothes here. Phee told me not to worry about money, and Sky muttered something about Yves being a mastermind and obscenely well off.

I changed into a mustard coloured cropped t-shirt that had 'SHOPAHOLIC' written on the front in curly black font, and paired it with a pair of high waisted washed out ripped jean shorts that were just the right length and not too short. I slipped on my trusty pink fluffy puma slides, after telling myself not to worry too much about matching as I was sure no one minded too much. I made my way out of Sky's room into the chilly air of the hallway. Thinking again I grabbed the jumper Jasper had given me the night before and tossed it on over the top of my t-shirt. Now I was definitely a fashion statement that was for sure, but I didn't mind; Jasper's jumper was warm and comfortable, it felt like a big hug from Jasper himself, and smelt of his pine scented aftershave. Shuffling down the stairs, I tossed my hair up into a messy bun hoping it looked half decent, because unlike other girls, I was never able to master the messy look without ending up looking like a complete ragamuffin.

Xav was the first to spot me, as he wandered out of the kitchen in my direction.

"Well, hello Miss Fashion Statement. Did you have an argument with your wardrobe?" A playful grin flashed across his face and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm just channeling my inner mainstream white girl 'messy' look. Ya know, pink slides," I wiggled my toes in my slides, "baggy jumper," I put my hands in the gigantic pockets of the hoody, "and messy bun." I gestured to the top of my head which I hoped looked like a decent messy bun.

"Well, I'm not sure if that's exactly the mainstream look, but you got the messy down-pat." He winked at me before running off up stairs and calling out to me as he reached the top, "Oh and sweetheart, if you ever need any fashion advice, you know where to find me." He joked, and I rolled my eyes at him again before deciding to put my hair in a high ponytail instead and headed into the kitchen.

I found Jasper on a stool at the breakfast bar, surrounded by his brother and cousins playing Monopoly. He smiled when he caught sight of me and gestured for me to come sit by him. He pulled out a stool and I sat down next to him as he put his arms around me in a warm embrace. "Did you have a good sleep? I thought it was best for you to have a sleep seeing as you didn't get a very good one last night." Jasper planted a soft kiss on my head.

"I slept well. Have you guys had lunch?" I aimed the question at the other people piled around the breakfast bar.

"We had lunch about an hour ago, Jasper saved you some though." James, Jasper's dad came into view around the corner that lead to the living room.

"Yeah, let me heat it up for you. Shepherd's Pie alright?" He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of the said food.

"My favourite." I smiled at him, and with that a couple of groans erupted around the room, making Zed chuckle in glee.

"Pay up brothers. I told you so." Zed collected a round of tenners from Yves, Victor, and Reagan.

"How can anyone like Shepherd's Pie anyway? It's vile." Yves playfully scowled.

"Hey! Don't dis Shepherd's Pie. It's food of the God's." I argued.

"The same strange British God's who like Marmite and Vegemite?" Yves looked at Phee questioningly, and Phee nodded in response, a smile playing on her lips.

"I told you not to trust Zed, after all, he can see the future, and cheats like it's funny." Xav walked into the kitchen taking his rightful place by Crystal.

"Xav's sore because he lost Monopoly." Zed explained, and I smiled at him and then turned to Xav.

"Maybe your fashion sense makes up for your lack of success in the board game world." I chuckled.

"Yeah something like that. Hey, Jasper, your girl is a tease." He mock pouted before earning a flick over the head from his dad, Saul.

"I hope you're not annoying, Brielle, Xav." Saul frowned, as Xav tried to act the innocent, but failed miserably.

"Would I ever?" Xav placed his hand over his heart and gasped playfully.

Which set off a round of snorts from everyone in the room.

"Well fine then, seeing as I'm not wanted here, Crystal and I are going for a walk hmmpf."

"We are?" Crystal quirked an eyebrow at him and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes, I need soulfinder time, and time to heal all those hurtful comments." He tugged her along before disappearing around the kitchen to the front door. I heard it shut behind them, and their distant voices as they made their way towards the forest.

I ate my Shepherd's Pie while the others finished their game. From where I was perched on my stool, I could see the concentration in Jasper's eyes as he took his turn, careful to make the right move. His brow furrowed as he tied the knot on a property he just bought, making it seem like it was all real, when in reality it was just a game of Monopoly.

A muscle in his arm ticked as he leaned forward to move his little car marker four places forward. His fitting t-shirt clung to his abs as he sat back, with a satisfied smile on his face. _Oh wow, he had muscles for Africa._ I couldn't help thinking.

I snapped out of my entranced state when a loud guffaw came from Zed, and Jasper raised a dark eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face.

"I think you should teach Brielle how to shield better. Her thoughts are leaking out of her head and I can't help but hear them." Zed chuckled when he saw my face, which was probably looking rather red.

Sky slapped him playfully on the arm and turned to me.

"Don't listen to him, he's no better then Xav when it comes to teasing."

Jasper leaned over and put a protective arm around my waist, and I couldn't help but flinch when his hand grazed over a painful bruise that was there to remind me of what had happened no longer than two weeks ago.

He quickly moved his hand to rest on my shoulder, and gave me a pained expression. _**"Sorry, I didn't realize the bruises would still be painful."**_

The only response I gave him was a small nod, as I averted my eyes to look at my hands clasped together in my lap, unaware that I was making half moon shapes as my nails dug into my the palm of my hand. The pain inside was unbearable as everything flooded back to me from that day. It had to have been the worst day of my life. Tears started accumulating at the corners of my eyes and I quickly wiped them away, before excusing myself, and headed outside to sit on the front porch.

" _ **I just need some time alone..please."**_ I sent the whisper of a message to Jasper, and in return he gave a quick nod, but a confused sad look was evident on his face, making my insides churn at the thought of upsetting him.

I walked out of the door and stopped at the steps that lead to the garden. I slumped down on the top step and pulled my legs to my chest before stifling a sob. Why couldn't I just forget about that day. Everything I had now made up for it. I had a new family in the Black's and Benedict's, new friends in their soulfinders, and I had a soulfinder to think about.

All I wanted was to forget that day. Just forget it. _Forget it_... I took my head in my hands, trying to order my brain to forget. I tried focusing on Jasper, his soft green gaze that trapped me in them, the sharp edges of his face, but every time my mind fixated on him, the image would change, and the vision of Pete would be there, replaced with Jasper's warm smile, was a slimy grin. I shook my head. No, he had hurt me.

That's when it all happened. It happened so quickly, I couldn't stop it. My hands where in my hair, tugging at the roots, telling myself to forget Pete, and think of Jasper. _Jasper. Think of Jasper._ But I couldn't. It was like Pete was standing there right in front of me, his stupid lips on mine. He was whispering in my head, his mental grip on my mind unreachable. _That's right, forget Jasper. He doesn't love you, not anymore._

NO. Stop it. It's not true!

 _Jasper won't ever love you. I will. I will love you. I love you._

You don't! You hurt me! Jasper loves me..

 _WRONG! I LOVE YOU!_ His words were screamed into my mind. He scrawled it all over the memories I had kept of Jasper, like scribbling over a beautiful picture with a permanent marker; the ones of Jasper chasing me around the house, the one of our first kiss, the look on his face when he found out what happened to me, the look he gave me that told me he would always love me.

No.. no.. Jasper loves me..You don't..

My eyes were screwed shut and I couldn't tell anymore if I was making this up or if Pete had taken a hold of my mind.

 _He will never love you like I will. You know that._

NO! stop...please..make it stop!

Jasper loves me..you..you don't.

I tried pushing him out of my head and focusing on Jasper again, but the image of him was shattered and Pete filled my mind, whatever his gift was, it wasn't just blocking other savants gifts, because as he shattered the few of my defenses, his mind merged with mind, and in Jasper's place in my memories stood Pete.

No..he loves me..who? ..Pete? Pete loved me?

 _That's right, forget about Jasper._

Who was Jasper? I knew his name and I knew it was important to me but I couldn't for the life of me put the name to a face, all I could see was Pete..and Pete loved me...right?

Come on brain, come on! Don't fail me now...

Jasper. Jasper? Who was he?

 _You don't know anyone named Jasper. There's only me. Pete. Remember?_

Something was wrong, I could feel it, but my brain was mush and I couldn't remember a thing. My nails dug into my scalp, and I felt something drip down my forehead, but I couldn't feel where my nails were digging sharp moon shapes in my head, such was the internal pain. Oh God, oh God... I moved my hands from my head still with my eyes tightly shut. I couldn't remember anything. Everything in my mind was jumbled around like what my bedroom used to look like back at home. _Home._ Where was that? No, it wasn't where, it was who. I had found what I now called home two weeks ago. My soulfinder.

 _Your soulfinder hurt you! Those bruises on your body, he put them there. He doesn't love you._

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, as I felt my whole being stolen from me and urging me to walk away from where I was sat. Away from the house and the people in it. Away from Jasper. Jasper.. There was something special about the name that made the butterflies in my stomach come alive.

 _NO! Stop thinking about him! Think about me. All the good times we've had._

New memories flooded into my head replacing every single one of my old memories. They were forced into my thoughts, nailed into my brain, but I couldn't help a grin spreading across my face. Pete was there. He made me happy. He loved me. I loved him.

 _That's right. We were made for each other._ We _are soulfinders._

I had no idea where I was going or why, but I could feel my distant self trudging along the pavement reluctantly. _Snap out of it Brielle!_ I tried shaking off my current state of mind but only found myself walking faster, in the opposite direction I knew I should be going. _Fight, Brielle, you have to fight against it!_ I whispered to my slow to obey brain.

But even though I fought as hard as I could against the mental grasp on my mind, I found myself being drawn in to the new memories created. Yes it was true I had found my soulfinder only two weeks ago, and that's where I was going now. I was going to see him. I was going to see Pete. My soulfinder. My other half. All barriers in my mind collapsed, giving in to the constant pounding against them. A sigh slipped out of my chapped lips, and I found tears cascading down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I should be happy, I was going to see my soulfinder. As the last shield slipped out of my reach, my chest tightened and my heart slowly gave in, unable to resist the strength of the pull that was taking hold of me. With a one last loud beat of my heart, I dropped to the ground. My heart was malfunctioning, it's beats too shallow, too quiet. The pain slowly leaving my body as I gasped for air, trying to get oxygen into my lungs, but my heart had stopped, dead in it's tracks. As if knowing I was making the wrong decision to go to Pete, and not allowing it, screaming silent disapproval.

I shriveled up into a ball and clutched at my chest, and forced myself to stay awake and not give in, but the longer I tried, the harder it got, and I felt my soul slipping. My eyes closed, and darkness enveloped me, a calming breeze seemed to reach out to me, beckoning me to leave this life behind, to be be at peace, to finally be safe. I drifted along with it, glad to have a chance to leave this world. My soul had left my earthly body, and now I was staring down at a ghostly looking girl lying on the ground in a grass field in the middle of nowhere. Her limp hand fell to her side, no longer clutching at the spot where her heart would be. Her honey blonde hair fell behind her and her tired frown that had creased her forehead, eased into relaxed position.

* * *

 **Hey, hey! So this chapter had a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. So if you guys want chapter 15, which might i add, is almost finished, you better get writing those reviews. Let's get this story to 42 reviews. That's 6 reviews, that shouldn't be too hard.**

 **What do you guys think of Jasper?**

 **What do you think of Brielle?**

 **Do you think the story ends here? Who knows. You will only find out if you review, because of you don't, no next chapter!**

 **I know, I know; Blackmail!**

 **xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Any characters from the book Finding Sky that are used belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Any other characters are my own:)**

CHAPTER 15

 **Brielle**

 _On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised_

 _Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

( **An: Skylar Grey sings this song so well, it brings tears to my eyes every time)**

The song spun around and around in my head, urging me to sing the words aloud and reveal the hurt feelings that I had locked inside my heart. Why would my soulfinder do this to me? Weren't soulfinders supposed to love each other? But he said he did; Pete told me he loved me every day, and I knew that he was only doing this to me because he loved me. He told me that the Benedict's had made me evil, and a boy names Jasper had hurt me, leaving bruises all over my body. He told me I needed to be good again, and the only way to do that was to hit me; to beat the evil out of me.

So here I was, lying on the floor in the little concrete room with only a tiny barred window in the corner, no fresh air to help me breathe easier, but I shoved these thoughts to the back of my mind. Pete had been so kind to me, he wanted to help me. Help me get rid of the evil. He told me if I became good soon he would bring some visitors for me. He said they loved me, that I knew them and loved them too. Yet I couldn't name anyone who would want to love me; I was too evil. I was evil. _Evil._ That's what Pete had said.

The door closed quietly behind Pete, leaving me alone with my thoughts, and my hurting soul. Clutching my arm, which had been the recent victim to Pete's beating, I dragged myself to the thin mattress that lay on the floor in the corner of my room, providing as a bed. I was grateful for Pete's love, because, as he would say, 'it's so hard to love someone so evil', yet he did. He loved me, and my broken arm was there to represent that love.

However, I found myself sobbing, the pain lancing through my body, but it wasn't that pain that had me in tears, no, it was the inner pain. I felt a tugging at my heart, it whispered to me that I wasn't supposed to be here, that Pete didn't love me, but my head told me he did. _He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..._ I remembered all those years ago as a little girl, sitting in the middle of a ring of daisies plucking at the petals to find out if my crush liked me. I was so innocent back then, with no ounce of evil in my being. Now my head and my heart argued with each other for the leading role in my body, screaming at each other, both thinking the other was wrong. _HE LOVES ME!_ My head would scream. _HE LOVES YOU..NOT!_ My hearts plea was quieter, but more urgent, yet I found myself always obeying my head.

I couldn't remember how long I had been locked away in this room, with no light besides the glitter of sun that came through a small window, barely big enough to fit my head through. It felt like it had been years, but I knew it couldn't have been more than a week. Pete would visit me every morning. He would bring me food and water. He would give me a peck on the cheek and tell me he loved me before he would make me stand in the middle of the room. That's when the pain would start. First a slap around my face, it would sting but not for long before another hit would come, this time to my stomach, throwing me back against the ground, air knocked out of me. Then would come the multiple kicks to my back, arms, and legs. If he thought I was getting 'better' he would stop there, but most days he would concentrate on one part of my body, trying to make the evil leave it. Today had been my arm. He had flung me across the room using telekinesis, and my arm had struck out against the concrete wall with a crack. I knew that if I wanted it to stop, if I wanted to show him I was getting better, I had to keep my mouth shut. Not scream, cry or whimper.

My thoughts moved swiftly to the boy that had hurt me, the boy that had helped make me evil. How could he do that? His name was Jasper Black, that much I knew, but the questions still spun around in my head. What had I ever done to him to make him want to hurt me? Pete told me that that's what bad savants did. Savants who hated others; who thought they were better than anyone else. Pete told me I had been violated by this Jasper too. _WHY!_ The constant agony my heart felt was nothing compared to the screaming my head did. It was merciless as it screamed it's disapproval towards the words my heart would whisper. I hated Jasper for hurting me, for making me evil, and violating my every right as a human. I _hated_ him.

I let out a soft whimper, finally being able to express my feelings now that Pete wasn't here to hear me. I slumped down onto my bed, tears cascading down my swollen cheeks. _If you know Pete really loved you, than why would you have doubts? Why does it feel wrong to love him?_ My heart whispered protests, trying to break through my minds strong barriers. I shook the evil words away. Because that's all they were; the evil coming out of me, showing that I wasn't making any progress. On that note my heart and mind both gave in, and I fell unconscious, the grey room becoming little less than an image in my brain as darkness spread it's wings over me and reached out in a comforting embrace, urging me to let go.

 **Jasper**

(One week earlier)

"Something's wrong." Brielle had only been outside for a couple of minutes, and I had told myself to allow her five minutes of privacy before I went out to see her. I didn't know what was wrong, but there was something tugging at our soulfinder link, making my heart ache in agony. No one had heard me though. "Something's wrong!" I said it louder, this time making everyone at the breakfast bar turn to me, abruptly stopping the game of Monopoly. I clutched at my chest as a sharp pain made me gasp for breath, and I doubled over.

"Jasper, what's happening?" "What's the matter?" "Oh shit!"

There was a chorus of voices but I couldn't make out who's was who's, all I could think about was Brielle. Something was damn wrong. "Brielle..." It came out as I gasped for air again, feeling the soulfinder bond slowly slipping out of my reach, and then Sky was there, by my side holding my hand. I wished that it was Brielle who was doing that. "Jasper what's wrong?" Her face was paled, and she looked like she was about to scream. All I could whisper was Brielle's name, before Sky scrambled up, her face full of panic as she lunged for the front door.

"Reagan, call Xav. We need him back asap. I think someone's attacking Jasper's soulfinder link to Brielle." My dad took Sky's place by my side and rolled me into the recovery position, throwing around orders. "Zed, get Sky inside. Trace, get everyone into the living room...and for God's sake, comfort your wife!" Zed was out of the door, not needing to be told twice. Trace had been hovering at my dad's side, caught up in the whole situation that he hadn't noticed Aunty Karla hugging Diamond in the corner, Diamond sobbing uncontrollably at the sudden attack. "Everyone keep your shields strong. We don't know if this person will attack someone else." Everyone busied themselves with the said orders, and dad turned to look at me with pain in his eyes. For an ex-army Sargent he looked torn apart, not like his usual neutral expression, never showing his feelings on his face.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I didn't anticipate this, or how Will or Saul didn't sense any danger." He landed his calloused palm on my shoulder. The pain in my heart was so intense that I could literally feel my heart snapping under the tension. My eyes screwed shut as my heart suddenly gave in to the pressure. I could hear my mum weeping and screaming at me telling me I needed to stay with her, telling me I needed to hold on and not let go, but all I could think about was letting go, her voice little more than a whisper. I couldn't feel Brielle anymore. I couldn't feel our link. It had been destroyed. Without Brielle, I was nothing. Nothing.

I was going on little to no energy, so when Sky and Zed came bursting back into the kitchen, the sound of Sky's weeping made all my mental shields collapse, much like my body had, giving in to the attack.

"She's not there...she's gone...where is she gone Zed...this is all my fault.." Sky cried in between muffled sobs. If I had opened my eyes, I would be sure to see her in Zed's arms, him comforting his small soulfinder.

 _Soulfinder._ I had one of those. I wouldn't let it go. I couldn't. With the only small amount of energy I had, I forced it along my telepathic link to Brielle, placing a small piece of me in her heart, and then I let go, satisfied with my work. I gave in to the tug of my heart, and drifted into unconsciousness.

 **Brielle**

I woke up in the arms of my soulfinder. My heart aching, my soul confused. I looked up at him, and let out a shuddery sigh. Something about him made me want to curl up into a small ball and hide from the world, but a more dominating part of my brain made me want to love him, hug, him and kiss him. This boy had stormed all my defenses, tore through the safe guards around my heart, and stolen my soul from inside of me. All I knew was that I was happy. He loved me and I loved him. I snuggled closer to him, making him turn his eyes to me and away from the concrete wall he had been staring at.

"I was wondering when you would make an appearance." Pete's voice was soft but husky. It made me want to shiver, whether that was for happiness or sadness, I couldn't make out.

"You were out for some time, those hateful Benedict's must have really screwed with you." His voice was angry, and I shifted slightly, scared that his anger was at me. "You were almost dead when I found you."

Something inside me told me he was lying, that he wasn't telling me the full truth. I caught an image of me in a grassy meadow, sinking into the grass as my body collapsed beneath me and my soul shattered. Then it all came to me in a flash of memories, starting from walking away from a house I didn't remember, clutching at my heart as it struggled with the pain. I remembered Pete's voice in my head, helping me get away from the Benedict's and the Blacks, the scariest person of them; Jasper.

I shivered at the memories, even though my brain couldn't remember how I got there or why I was there, I remembered being rescued by my soulfinder, Pete.

"Thank you for saving me." The words felt strange in my mouth, but I needed to thank my hero. I caught a glimpse of his icy blue gaze that pierced my heart, and I couldn't help but let out a whimper.

 _-This is what happens to bitches like you who don't behave...I won't hurt you I promise...-_ Oh my gosh, I remembered! It was Pete who had violated me, the memories raw in my brain as if it had only happened yesterday.

I screamed and scrambled out of his embrace. It wasn't Jasper who had hurt me. It was Pete and even though I didn't remember who Jasper was, I knew it wasn't him who had hurt me. It had been Pete. My soulfinder.

"It was you!" I screeched putting myself as far away from him as I could in this small room. I could feel his anger bubbling up and saw his jaw twitch as he clenched it.

"It was Jasper." He ground the words out. Flicking his long blonde surfer hair out of his eyes, he kept his eyes on me, and sauntered over to where I was curled up in a corner, fear stricken.

"No! I remember...i remember..." I closed my eyes shut trying to get the false memories out of my head and replace them with the true ones, where it wasn't Jasper who had hurt me but Pete.

"I. LOVE. YOU. You know that. These Benedict's have messed with your head. They've turned you evil!" He shouted in my ear as he bent down next to me. I felt a swift breeze close to my face as he drew his hand back before hitting me in the face with the back of his hand.

I let out a cry of pain and clutched my cheek.

 _ **The Benedict's are evil. Jasper is evil. HE hurt you. I SAVED you.**_

The words were forced into my mind and my frail shields shattered under his commands.

"..You...saved me?.." I was so confused. I had memories of Pete saving me, but they felt false. Why?

"That's right..but I was too late to save you from the evil they planted in your brain." He struck at me again. "We have to get rid of it. I'm helping you." He hit me again and again, and it continued for at least an hour. Anytime I let out a cry of pain he would hit me again harder.

"Resist the evil. Don't let it take hold of you." He gritted through clenched teeth. He was angry that was for sure, but he said it wasn't at me, he said he was angry at the evil. The evil inside me.

–-

"Where are we?" Pete had brought me lunch dinner that afternoon, and sat next to me while I snuggled into his side. It felt foreign, but my mind told me that was the evil in me, trying to take me away from my soulfinder.

"Don't ask questions, pet. You know the consequences." He let out a sad sigh. Of course I knew the consequences, I knew all too well. I hated that I was so evil forcing Pete to have to hurt me to get rid of it, even if it was in love. "All I'll tell you is that we're away from all those bad people who made you like this."

I stifled a yawn that threatened to escape my lips. "Sorry" I whispered.

He cupped my face in his hands, stroking his rough thumb across the tip of my nose. "I know you are, angel, and I'm sorry there's no other way to get rid of the evil."

I grimaced as he leaned down to kiss me. Oops. I realized my mistake before it was too late. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes cold with fury. "You never learn do you?" He tried to sound sad, but it came out angry, and with that it started all over again. The hitting, kicking, beating. The pain was unbearable but I had brought it on myself. I never did learn did I? Why couldn't I just be the soulfinder Pete deserved? Instead he had an evil girlfriend. Yeup, that was me. Stupid, evil Brielle Campbell.

 **Jasper**

It had been two days since the attack. I wanted so bad just to find Brielle, rescue her from whoever had taken her from me, but we had been on lock down, making it impossible to even leave our rooms without our parents being notified.

Xav had taken all the pain away when he and Crystal had come pelting through the house after Reagan had called them and filled them in on what had happened. Neither of them hesitated to help, Xav taking away the sharp ongoing pain that tugged at my heart, and Crystal offering to check my soulfinder link to Brielle.

I had been ordered bed rest, so here I was, lying on my bed, arms crossed over my chest, staring at the ceiling blankly. I couldn't even begin to describe the misery that I was in. Again, I had messed up, and my soulfinder would be paying the price. I couldn't even think of what was happening to her, I only prayed to a God I didn't believe in that she would be ok and that somehow she would be safe.

There came a knock on the door, but I didn't budge, not caring to answer it. I was too numb to speak. I felt empty, my heart ached, and my soul was strained, as if trying to hold on for as long as it could. Another knock on the door shook me out of my train of thought. I let out a grunt, not trusting my voice.

"Hey dude." Zed walked into the room I had been given to stay in since arriving at the Benedict's. I didn't reply, just kept staring into space. Every hour someone always came up to check on me, bringing me food at meal times, and otherwise try to coax me out of my shell and express my feelings, and every time, I didn't budge.

Zed perched against the desk the was on the opposite side of the room.

"So we had a family meeting.." of course they had. That's what always happened when something bad happened or something went wrong. "..and Trace said that if we can find anything of what Brielle was wearing that day; a shoe, dress, anything, then he can track her as far as his gift will allow him to." A glitter of hope dusted over my heart as I thought of this. Maybe Trace could track down Brielle?

Without a word, I jumped up from my bed, and raced to my wardrobe where I kept the last thing Brielle had given me before...before she had been taken; the hoody I had let her borrow. She had told me she didn't want to spill her Shepherd's Pie on it when she was eating lunch so had taken it off and given it back to me. Zed startled at my sudden burst of energy, which was quite understandable as I hadn't moved for the past two days.

I rushed out of my room and shouted for Trace, finding him sitting in the living room, forehead to forehead with Diamond. To my surprise I found myself scowling at their affection towards each other.

They both jumped when I came rushing towards them, thrusting the hoody at Trace. "Find her. Find her, Trace." I almost shouted it, but I didn't care. The cramping pain around my heart was getting too much, I had to find Brielle. I needed her. I had to have her back soon, or I would break completely and I knew she would too. I wouldn't let that happen, so while Trace was deep in concentration using his gift of tracking, an idea struck me.

"Where's Crystal?" I got up, but Zed was already out in the hall calling for Crystal before I could move a muscle.

Xav and Crystal rushed into the living room at hearing I was finally out of my room again. Crystal gave me a crushing bear hug and whispered comfort into my shoulder.

I had to swallow a sob when she told me everything would be ok, because no one knew that for sure. There was barely a link between Brielle and I anymore that I could feel, and something told me Brielle didn't know how at stake our bond was.

"I need you to seek her out Crystal." Crystal's shoulders slumped and I knew she was about to tell me that she couldn't, that it would be too hard to trace that slight link, but I didn't let her get a word in. "I don't care if you tried and it didn't work, just do it. Seek her out Crystal."

Crystal glanced over at Xav, who was looked just as upset as she did. "I...oh Jasper...I can't.." She took my hand with tears in her eyes. "It's like she's not there anymore."

"She's my soulfinder, you're a soul seeker, you damn well find her! I knows she's there! I can feel her...her pain." With that I sat back onto the couch behind me, exhausted. Running my fingers through my hair and scrubbing at my face with my hands as if to gain strength I added, "Please.. You sought Misty out when everyone but Alex thought she was gone. YOU brought her back to life, because you found her just in time, and where had she been? Tucked into Alex's heart, so find Brielle. Just damn find her." ( **AN: if you haven't read Misty Falls then that part will confuse you)**

I could tell Xav would be pretty pissed at me for speaking like this to his soulfinder, but I couldn't help it, I could feel Brielle, the pain in my heart echos of what she was feeling. My whole body ached, as her pain registered as mine. Even though it was very faint, I knew she was there. She was there. I was sure of it.

Crystal's cold hand pressed against my arm, and I could feel her gift breezing over me, studying, caressing, nurturing the thread of a soulfinder bond that lay between me and Brielle. I could feel Crystal's gift balancing along the tightrope thin link, going as far as she could without falling. When she didn't topple off the link, but kept going, the hope that had fluttered into my heart earlier grew bigger. I could feel Brielle closer, though the distance between us might be far, our souls were drawing closer together...and all of a sudden my eyes opened, but they didn't feel like my own...with a flicker of pain, I realized I was looking through Brielle's eyes. I wasn't sure how it was possible, but Crystal had lead me along the tightrope until we reached the end, Brielle's mind, and when we got there a mental door waited for me. I opened it, not bothering to knock or check it was safe, and that's how I found myself staring out of my soulfinders eyes.

Taking in my surroundings, I saw Brielle was in a concrete room with one of the smallest windows I'd ever seen just out of my reach, and an incredibly thin mattress lay on the floor in the corner. I let my energy and senses fill the room, hoping to get a hint as to wear this room was. I closed my eyes to focus harder, and heard the sound of gushing water. A river maybe? Yes, I knew this river. The way it tossed and turned, and swirled. This river started at the top of one of the highest mountain slopes close to the ski lodge that was close by. The only problem being, that there were lots of cabins along that river. I opened my eyes again, hoping to still be connected to Brielle, but just as fast as it all had happened, it vanished, taking Brielle with it. I was sat in the living room of my cousins house, not the concrete basement of a room that Brielle was locked in. I could no longer feel her pain as much as when I was in her mind, now it was only a whisper of what she was feeling, but at least now, I knew where to start looking for her.

* * *

 **So i gave into the pleadings, and here is chapter 15! Hope you liked it. It was a hard chapter to write, and for a time I felt that it wasn't quite good enough, but i realized that the only way i can find out if you'll like it is to actually post it and listen to your reviews and comments!**

 **Thank you to all the new reviewers, and of course my constant reviewers, Llamacorn and rozawillow03!**

 **I have started another story (about Sky and Zed) and would love for you to let me know what you think of it. It's called Whisper's To My Heart.**

 **With that said, I will see you next chapter! Don't forget to review, fav and follow! Any of those make me a very happy human :P xx**


	16. Author's Note

Hello Everyone...

It's been a minute since I last updated this story and for that I am very sorry.

My goals for this story was to get it finished before the beginning of this year... It's now halfway through the year and I have only got just over half way.

Discovering Brielle was meant to be the story of a normal girl. Not one of those beautifully pretty creatures that you read about in books, but an average girl with average looks. She was meant to be a girl that other girls could look up to and see themselves in by the way she dressed and the way she was confident in her skin, blemishes, acne, red cheeks and all. Someone who's character was so pure and just made everyone happy inside and love her despite her physical appearance. Brielle was meant to be a girl who resembled me. I never went through anything as tragic as Brielle went through. Though I have been through heartbreak and loss.

I wanted to be that 'author' who kept updating and not let there readers down or get distracted with things that would keep me from it, but as I was writing chapter 15 I realized that I no longer had interest in it. I was no longer writing for myself but for the views i got or the reviews, follows and faves. It all happened at once, I realized that i couldn't write a story if i had no desire to write it, if i was just writing empty words.

So here i am about 7 months later, still having not found the heart to finish it. I hope that one day i will finish it. Possibly by the end of this year as i will be started teachers college next year.

Thank you all for being the most amazing readers. Truly can't express how grateful i am, especially to my constant reviewers (you know who you are).

Thank you for coming along with me for the journey of Brielle and her soulfinder so far. It has been quite a ride i admit!

Thank you for your endless support, and i hope you aren't too disappointed in me not completing this story. I honestly didn't think i would be that person who never finished and let their readers down.

so many 'i hopes', so here's another;

I hope to hear from you all again whenever i return to writing.

xx


End file.
